Switched Again
by Sassy66
Summary: What happens when Mumbo Jumbo comes to town and his magic goes haywire? Some Titans end up in the wrong bodies! How will they react to this and how will it affect their ability to fight? Find out by reading this fic! RobxStar and BBxRae Rated T for language
1. The Accident

**A/N**

Welcome! First off, thank you for choosing to read my little fanfic out of the many there are to choose from! Secondly I'd like to say that although this isn't the most original idea, I'm going to try and shape it into my own story. The TV series aired an episode called Switched (Which is why the title of this fic is Switched Again) which dealt with Raven and Starfire switching bodies. I thought it would be interesting to have some of the others switch bodies too! So in a way I'm building off that episode to make something else I suppose. Next, I listed possible pairings in the description but I don't know if this will end up having any romance in it at all. I just put that in because I would like to do something with those pairing, but I'll have to see where this story takes me first. Well, now that I've taken up enough of your time it's time to read so here we go!

Starfire awoke to the sun shining through her lilac curtains and onto her face. She opened her eyes to the warm feeling on her cheek and was greeted with an image of her room upside down. She smiled as she pulled herself up to a sitting position on her bed; she must have slid forward a bit causing her head to fall off the bed last night. She stretched her arms out wide and hovered a few inches off her bed. A wonderful morning as usual, she smiled and made her way to her closet to get dressed. After brushing out her long auburn hair and adorning her usual purple outfit, she made her way out to the main room of Titans Tower.

Beastboy was sitting in his usual place at the kitchen table, a fork and knife in hand, as he waited for breakfast to be served. Cyborg was manning the cooking this morning, and the smell of sizzling bacon and sausage filled the air. Starfire made her way to the kitchen, a smile proudly emblazoned on her face.

"A glorious morning, is it not, friend Beastboy?" Beastboy seemed to be too preoccupied over breakfast to respond to her comment however.

"Don't forget to make some of my tofu bacon! No way am I eating that stuff you're making!" Beastboy audibly gagged at the thought.

"If you don't like my cookin' then make your own breakfast B! I ain't serving you and I definitely ain't letting that fake stuff near my precious meat."

"Aw come on dude, it's not even that hard to cook! Anyways, I couldn't even cook it myself if I wanted to, you're taking up all the room!"

"Then you'll just have to wait, won't ya." Beastboy crossed his arms in defeat and glared at Cyborg from his seat. The sliding doors opened then to reveal Robin who made his way to the kitchen to find a seat.

"A joyous morning to you, friend Robin!" Starfire greated Robin with a smile.

"Morning Star, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, it is-"

"Cy's amazing three-meat experience cooked to crispy perfection!" Cyborg announced as he set a large plate in the middle of the table. "We've got bacon, sausage, and ham for everyone!" Cyborg nearly drooled looking at his concoction; he sat down and grabbed a plateful and immediately dug in.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick…" Beastboy managed to turn a lighter shade of green than usual as he got up from the table and made his way to the fridge.

"Sounds good, Cy." Robin grabbed himself a plate and found a seat at the table across from Starfire. Beastboy returned a moment later with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"You win this time Cy but I'm totally cooking lunch."

"Great, everyone is looking forward to soy burgers." A monotonous voice added from the kitchen.

"Oh friend Raven, I had not noticed your arrival!" Starfire felt bad for not seeing Raven come in, but wasn't surprised by the Goth's quite demeanor. Raven offered a small nod in Starfire's direction before going back to preparing her usual morning tea. "Please friend Robin, what is it you have planned for us on this wonderful day?"

"Well I was thinking we could try to get in some private training before lunch so everyone can get warmed up for the day, then after lunch we can run through the obstacle course a few times in pairs." A collective groan sounded from the other end of the table where Cyborg and Beastboy sat. Robin shot a look in their direction before turning back to Starfire. "I was thinking that we could go out for pizza later as a reward for all the team's hard work… but maybe combat training would be a more appropriate option for later?"

"Aw come on dude! We have to get pizza! We haven't had pizza since like, Tuesday!" Beastboy transformed into a small kitten and looked at Robin with large, pleading eyes.

"Wow, a whole two days, how have you even survived?" Raven added from the kitchen where she had been standing and drinking her tea.

"Let's see how training goes first." Robin got up and placed his plate in the sink before heading back through the sliding doors, presumable to his room.

"Star I think you've got dishes today." Cyborg added his plate to sink as well. "Ready to get your ass kicked in Mega Monkeys 4?"

"You know it!" Beastboy jumped up at the sound of video games. "Hey wait, you're the one whose gonna get beat!" Starfire smiled as everyone went about their daily routines, at least until Robin comes back up from the gym to remind them that they should be doing their individual training. Starfire quickly finished up the dishes, as they were the easiest to do at breakfast time, and floated over to the couch to observe the boys and their game.

Raven was sitting in a corner close to the window, hovering a few inches off the ground, obviously attempting to meditate without much success. Starfire watched as Cyborg performed some maneuver on Beastboy which caused him to lose that round.

"You cheated!" Beastboy shouted after throwing the controller to the ground. The two dove into an argument over the game but Starfire's mind was elsewhere. She wondered what Robin might be doing, but didn't have to think too hard because the answer was obvious: he was training. He always worked so hard and it was very admirable but also a bit sad. It seemed that Robin saved little room for fun in his life, other than the occasional video game session. Starfire wondered if perhaps the titans could enjoy a day off soon, maybe travel to the beach or the mall of shopping. Starfire's thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud blaring of the alarm. Robin rushed in through the doors and to the computer in a matter of seconds.

"Titans, trouble." A map of the city popped up on the computer screen, an image of a wand was blinking over an area of the city. "It's Mumbo, looks like he's causing trouble downtown. Let's move." With that the Titans made their way to the garage and piled into the T-car. Robin opted to take the R-cycle while Starfire chose to fly ahead.

Starfire was the first to arrive to the scene. Mumbo was standing atop an oversized black hat waving his magic wand. Somehow he had managed to animate the ATM machines as they were lining up in front of the hat and emptying all their money into a smaller, yet still oversized, hat.

"Mumbo you will not do the 'getting away with' this time!" Starfire launched several star bolts at Mumbo who waved his wand causing a stream of playing cards to shoot from the end and create a shield in front of him.

"Glad to see the audience is eager to participate, but I don't need a volunteer just yet kiddos!" With another wave of his wand the shield of playing cards launched themselves at Starfire.

"Eep!" Starfire vaulted off the ground and began flying, the trail of playing cards hot on her trail. Out of the corner of her eye she was the T-car and R-cycle pull up to the scene. The playing cards were soon enveloped in black energy and shredded to pieces. Starfire let out a sigh of reliefs and turned to face Mumbo who was still standing on his hat.

"Titans, Go!" The fearless team leader jumped forward and scaled the large hat in two leaps coming face-to-face with Mumbo and striking a fighting pose.

"What's that behind your ear?" Mumbo reached behind Robin who quickly blocked his hand.

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks Mumbo."

"Suit yourself." Mumbo shrugged. "We can do this the old-fashioned way too." Mumbo pointed his wand at Robin and a boxing glove attached to a spring shot out of the end, hitting Robin square in the gut and sending him flying back.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to catch the Boy Wonder before he hit the ground. Catching him by the arms she placed him on the ground where he quickly recovered and went in for another attack. Beastboy and Cyborg were off fighting a pair of bicycles which Mumbo had brought to life and Raven was apparently waiting for the right moment to strike. Starfire flew in after Robin to assist him in fighting Mumbo. All they had to do was break the wand and he would be powerless once again.

"Raven, look out!" Beastboy transformed into a goat as he volleyed into the hair and head butted the large ATM machine that was heading her way. Apparently they had finished depositing their money and were now aiding Mumbo in his attack. Raven encased another one her black energy and threw it at the nearest building. Robin had managed to land a few punches on Mumbo before he was knocked back by a lucky kick from Mumbo. From his wand Mumbo sent a line of colorful scarfs which wrapped themselves around Robin, effectively tying him down.

"A little tied up there are we? Perhaps you could be my lovely assistant for my next trick?" Mumbo aimed his wand at Starfire who suddenly found herself trapped inside a large box. Only her feet and head stuck out of it. "For my next trick I will cut my lovely assistant in half!" Mumbo pulled a large saw from seemingly thin hair and grinned down at the alien girl. Starfire tried to free her arms but something was holding them down inside the box. She turned her head and shot two beams of energy from her eyes at Mumbo who managed to dodge them. "Feisty, aren't-" Mumbo was cut short as another beam of blue power sent him flying back a few feet.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg stood triumphantly on the street, his sonic canon still aimed in Mumbo's direction.

"How about a classic? I'll pull a rabbit from my hat!" Mumbo reached into the hat that was on his head a moment ago and from he pulled out a large, white ear. The ear was apparently attached to a rabbit, but not the usual ones Starfire had seen at the park, no this rabbit was 10 times the size of those rabbits and a lot less cute. The giant bunny fixed its beady eyes on Cyborg before leaping from the top of the hat and landing on the street below. Starfire could hear Cyborg's high pitched scream before she caught a glimpse of him running down the street, the rabbit following close behind. "Now where was I? Oh right, the trick! Perhaps it would be more interesting if I used two Titans…" Mumbo used his wand to pick up Robin and place him in an identical box to the one Starfire was in. "There, you Titans are a lot more enjoyable when you're trapped."

Raven and Beastboy were still fighting the possessed ATM machines down on the street and had not noticed what was going on. Mumbo waved his wand and two guillotines appeared above Robin and Starfire. Mumbo was about to unleash the rope when a strange smile crossed his face.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a better idea! Why, it's brilliant! I could turn you two into my own little army! I mean mailboxes and giant rabbits are great, but two superheroes to do my bidding, well I'd be unstoppable! You wouldn't be easy to control though, not with those good-guy minds inside of you… Maybe I'll just switch those out for something easier to control, like a rabbit mind. It's perfect!" Mumbo raised his wand, ready to perform the spell.

"Beastboy! Raven!" Starfire cried out, hoping the other Titans could stop Mumbo in time.

"Mumbo…" A strange feeling spread across Starfire's body, similar to that of being weightless. "Ju-" As Mumbo was about to say the famed words a large green eagle swooped down and snatched the wand from his hand. The eagle then dropped the wand which was caught by Raven.

"Sorry Mumbo, shows over." Raven proceeded to snap the wand and everything around the Titans began to disappear. Mumbo was turned back to the old man he really was, the large hat disappeared as well as the traps Robin and Starfire were caught in. However, as the two landed on the street below everything went black for Starfire.

"Star? Robin? BB? Raven? Guys, wake up! What happened to you four?" Starfire slowly opened her eyes to see Cyborg leaning over her. Behind him the sky was still blue and the sun still high so she couldn't have been out for long. "Robin, you're up!" Starfire sat up slowly to look at the other Titans who were laying on the ground next to her. They all appeared to be waking up as well. She saw Beastboy and Raven and assumed Robin was on the other side of her. "Dude, what happened? When the rodent disappeared I came running back here to find you all passed out." Cyborg was looking directly at Starfire, yet he appeared to be talking to Robin. "Hello? Earth to Robin?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of Starfire's face.

"Excuse me friend Cyborg, why do you keep addressing me as friend Robin when I am clearly not?" Cyborg stared blankly at her for a moment before he responded.

"St-Starfire? Oh man this ain't good."

"What has happened to me friend Cyborg?" Starfire, now worried, looked down at her hands to see they were gloved and most definitely not her own. She looked to see her whole outfit had changed in fact. "Cyborg what…"

"Oh my god…" Starfire turned quickly to the sound of Robins voice and was greeted with the strangest site she'd ever seen. Sitting next to her was… herself?


	2. Lessons

**A/N** Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I left it at a bit of cliffhanger for kicks and giggles, but no worries as it didn't take long for this update to come! This is my first time writing a Teen Titans fanfic so I apologize if some of the characters don't stay in character 100% of the time (I especially struggle with Raven). I have done my research though so I'm hoping that won't be an issue! Please feel free to send me reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated! I occasionally struggle with sticking to the right POV as well so I will try my best but let me know if I accidently switch so I can fix it! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or anything affiliated with them, but dang it would be awesome if I did...

* * *

How could he allow himself to be beaten so easily, and by Mumbo Jumbo of all villains? The last thing Robin remembered was Raven breaking Mumbo's wand. After that he wasn't really sure what had happened. Robin slowly opened his eyes as he heard Cyborg talking to someone. He realized that he felt a breeze on his torso, maybe he'd torn his uniform? He sat up and looked down to see something he wasn't expecting at all. His stomach was… completely uncovered and not at all how he remembered it. And he was… wearing a skirt? Robin nearly screamed but held it in as he was trained to stay calm in every situation. Slowly, he turned to his right to see an even stranger sight, himself sitting right next to him.

"Oh my god…" The other version of himself turned slowly and looked at him in surprise. Robin looked the clone over, everything was exactly the same, the hair, and the uniform; everything except the voice.

"I… Robin? What… what has happened here? I do not understand? I am, not myself now?" Starfire's voice spoke from Robin's body and it was a strange sight to see. Starfire looked at Robin with pleading eyes, well, as pleading as they can get with a mask on. Her expression changed momentarily though as she stared at Robin's face.

"Robin… my… your eyes!" Robin was confused by what Starfire was saying, but it didn't take long for him to realize what she was implying. He quickly covered his eyes with one hand before anyone else could see. Protecting his identity was still a major priority in Robin's life, even around the ones he knew well.

"Star... in my, um, your belt, in the third pocket on the left should be an extra mask." Starfire quickly came out of her daze and found the mask the Robin had indicated. Robin take the mask and, turning around briefly, put it on his face. It fit a bit weird on his or Star's face, but it would do for now.

"Nice mask Star, I'm surprised Robin let you wear one of his!" Beastboy, who had apparently woken up, commented from behind Starfire. His voice wasn't coming out of his body however, it was coming out of Raven's. It looked just like Raven of course, except for the eyes which were now the dark green shade of Beastboy's.

"Uh… B… I don't know how to break this to you but… something must have happened when Mumbo's wand broke." Cyborg struggled for the right words to say while Beastboy looked back at him with confusion.

"What, did I sprout a third eye or something?"

"I wish that's all that happened…" The monotonous voice rang out from behind the Changeling. Beastboy turned around to see what both Robin and Starfire had already experienced: his body sitting next to him. It didn't take long for Beastboy to look down at himself and see that he was now in Raven's body and not his own.

"What… how… I – I'm a girl?!" At that moment a streetlamp's bulb burst, raining glass down on the Titans. Three more streetlamps suffered the same fate.

"Beastboy, calm down. You're crazed emotions will make my powers go haywire."

"Listen team, I think the best thing for us to do now is head back to the tower so we can sort this out without causing any damage or harming any civilians." Robin stood quickly and extended his hand to help Starfire up. She smiled, which was a weird sight to see on his usually neutral face. "By the way, what happened to Mumbo?"

"I don't know man… he wasn't here when I got back. All I saw was you guys passed out on the ground, I'm guessing he got away." Cyborg turned to head back to the T-car.

"We'll have to find him, that wand has the answer to our problem. Let's get back to the tower first, I'll meet you guys there." Robin mad his way over to the R-cycle while the others piled into the T-car. It was a short drive back and soon everyone was gathered in the common room looking to Robin for what to do next. "I'm going to do some research and see if I can find any leads to where Mumbo might have run off to. As for now I suppose you all will have to stay here. The sooner we can fix this the sooner things can go back to normal." With that Robin turned made his way to the crime lab to do more research.

The walk to the elevator and the elevator ride itself gave Robin some time to think about his current situation. He was in _Starfire's_ body. Of all the people he could have switched bodies with, Starfire was probably last on his list. It felt wrong, almost like an invasion of privacy in a certain sense. Then again, maybe it would help him learn more about her and her powers. He felt lighter being in her body, and the extra height was a nice bonus. The outfit would take time getting used to though, it was tight and revealing, which he didn't have a problem with on her of course, but being in her body he just felt so exposed… The elevator doors slid open to reveal the crime lab. He made his way over to the computer and sat down. Robin stared at the computer for a few minutes realizing he had no idea where to start.

* * *

Beastboy went straight for the couch as soon as he got back to the tower. He wasn't really listening to whatever Robin was saying, all he could do was think about how weird all of this was. He was inside Raven's body, the one person who happened to have the creepiest powers. Not to mention Beastboy felt that if he did one thing wrong Raven would probably kill after this whole thing was over. The changeling couldn't even begin to describe how uncomfortable he felt at the moment.

"Beastboy you need to calm down, getting worked up is going to make my powers harder to control." Beastboy turned to face Raven who was sitting next to him on the couch, it was weird to be basically looking at himself but see those big violet eyes instead of his own.

"I'm trying Rae but this is just too weird for me! I mean I'm a girl now! And I'm not just in any girl's body, I'm in yours! Oh that sounds weird…" Beastboy couldn't stop the sudden blush that showed on his cheeks over that last comment.

"Well don't get used to it, we'll have this all sorted out soon." Raven turned to face the window and quietly added: "Besides, what's wrong with being me?"

"Your powers are making me feel all weird inside too…" The Changeling's pale face turned a shade of green as a wave of nausea swept over him. Suddenly one of the cupboard doors in the kitchen flew open and slammed shut a few times.

"That's why I have to meditate several times a day, Beastboy. Maybe you ought to try meditating."

"I guess if you think it will help…" Beastboy sat back on the couch and crossed his legs. It was weird having his legs completely exposed like this but then again they weren't really his legs. He rested the back of his hands on his knees and held his fingers in the classic 'meditation pose.' "Okay now what?" Raven rolled her eyes, she wasn't really in the mood to play teacher right now, especially not with someone like Beastboy, but she figured it was the best way to keep him from blowing things up. She decided she might as well meditate with him, even though she didn't really need to in this body.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. You have to try to clear your mind of everything, which shouldn't be too hard for you since there's not much there anyway."

"Hey!"

"Once you've cleared your mind you need to try to find your center, once you've done that then you can begin the mantra. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Uh Rae, where is my 'center' at and how do I find it?" Raven sighed audibly, sometimes it was easy to forget how dense the Changeling really was.

"It's basically finding your inner-self and connecting with it. It's especially important with my powers as they deal a lot with my soul self, which is essentially the same thing. All you really need to do is clear your mind and focus only on yourself and your breathing, ok? Now where were we? Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beastboy picked up the mantra and did his best to keep in time with her. After maybe half an hour of meditation Raven decided that would be enough for now. She slowly opened her eyes and let the world come rushing back to her. It was then she heard a strange sound coming from next to her. She turned to see Beastboy, though it looked like herself, asleep on the couch. He must have gotten bored from the meditation, but at least he can't do any harm while he's asleep.

Raven decided to take the rare moment of silence around Beastboy to think things over. It was such a strange situation they had landed themselves in. Being in Beastboy's body she felt kind of gross and she couldn't help but wonder when the last time he showered was. Their height and build were similar so she didn't feel all that different in that sense, but the more she thought about the more she realized other things that were different. For one, her ears were picking up sounds that she would normally not be able to hear. Beastboy's quiet breathing, a fly buzzing around the room, the sound of someone moving around on the floor below, and not to mention the sound of waves crashing against the shore down below. It was a bit unsettling to hear all these things and a tad annoying too. She figured Beastboy must have gotten so used to it that he didn't notice it anymore.

As Raven was sitting on the couch pondering over all these thoughts she felt her stomach begin to rumble and a rather unfeminine sound come from it. She quickly clasped her green hands over her stomach to calm it down. She turned around to look at the clock in the kitchen, it was already 1:30 and none of the Titans had eaten lunch yet. She figured it couldn't hurt to make some sandwiches for everyone. She rose and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing supplies from the fridge and cupboard. Peanut butter and jelly for Robin, bananas and mustard for Starfire, a BLT with extra 'B' for Cyborg, a tofu BLT for Beastboy, and banana and honey for herself. It didn't take long to prepare the sandwiches, and in that time Cyborg had made his way back into the common room.

"Aw no B, you better not be making anything with tofu!" Raven turned at the sound of Cyborg talking; he had apparently forgotten about the body switch. "Oh my bad Rae, this is just gonna take some time getting used to… Wait a sec, you're making lunch?"

"I was making lunch for myself and figured I could take a few moments out of my day to prepare something for everyone else, yes." Raven handed Cyborg his sandwich on a plate and went over to the couch to wake the sleeping boy.

"Thanks Rae! Maybe being in Beastboy's body has brought out your nice side!" Cyborg stuffed the sandwich into his mouth and began chewing obnoxiously. Normally Raven would have used her telekinesis to throw something at him but it didn't take long to remember that power wasn't hers anymore. She stood in front of Beastboy sleeping on the couch. He didn't bother her as much because, well, he didn't look like himself anymore. It was almost disturbing to be staring at herself sleeping on the couch.

"Beastboy, wake up." The Changeling continued to snore and made no movement to get up. He might look like her on the outside, but it was definitely the same Beastboy on the inside. "Beastboy, I'm giving you one more chance before I use force." She waited for five seconds before resorting to smacking him upside the head.

"Ahh! Was that really necessary?" Beastboy rubbed the back of his head as he sat up on the couch. "Geez you have a lot of hair…"

"Lunch is ready." With that Raven turned and walked back to the kitchen to finish her food. On the way she pulled out her, or rather Beastboy's, communicator and called both Robin and Starfire to let them know about lunch.

* * *

Beastboy had almost forgotten about the switch while he was sleeping. In fact, the meditation probably helped him have the best nap he'd ever had. The nap was cut short, however, when he was rudely awakened by Raven. After she informed him that lunch was ready she was gone. Beastboy stretched out his pale arms and got up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen. Cyborg was finishing up a sandwich and burped loudly when he was done.

"That was actually pretty good, thanks Rae." Cyborg smiled as he got up and placed his plate in the sink. He made his way over to the couch and turned on the TV to the sports channel. Beastboy sat down and Raven dropped a plate in front of him.

"You made everyone lunch?" Beastboy asked with curiosity, Raven cooking was a rare enough thing, but having it actually taste good was even weirder. Beastboy poked the sandwich with one slender finger, then checked the insides: tofu turkey and veggies.

"Why is everyone so surprised by this fact?" Starfire and Robin made their way into the kitchen, it was weird to see Starfire walking with a pep in her step and a smile on her face in Robin's body, in fact it kind of creeped Beastboy out.

"Friend Robin and I offer our apologies for almost missing lunch, it is most certainly an important meal of the day!" Starfire, in Robin's body, sat down next Raven who then placed a plate in front of her. "I thank you for your preparation of the food friend Beastboy!" Starfire smiled brightly at him.

"Actually, Star, Raven made it."

"Oh! Well my thanks goes to you then friend Raven!" Starfire took a large bite of her sandwich, which appeared to be dripping mustard out the back.

"Hey Cy, come over here for a sec." Robin called across the room. "Listen, since everyone is here I might as well let you guys know that I'm not sure how soon we'll be able to fix this. Tracking down Mumbo is proving harder than I was expecting, especially since he's laying low until his wand is fixed. I'll be checking for any sightings of him or any general suspicious activity, but it could be a few days." Robin paused to let that sink in. Beastboy wasn't particularly happy to hear the news, being in Raven's body for several days? It had only been a few hours and Beastboy was already having trouble.

"Perhaps this would be a time of learning more about one another, no?"

"You do have a point Star, it would be good to at least learn a little about each other's powers in case some villain decides to attack before we can get switched back. I suppose training will be called off this afternoon, but I suggest everyone work on learning to use these powers, however temporary they may be." With that Robin stood and placed his empty plate in the sink. "Can I meet you on the roof in an hour Star, I'd like to do some training." Robin turned before he could see the large smile spread across Starfire's face.

"Most certainly friend Robin!" Star, also done with her meal, went to watch TV with Cyborg.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room for a bit… It's been a weird day." Beastboy had been rather quite since waking from his nap and wasn't in the mood for video games in fear that he'd accidently blow something up. He figured hanging out in his room for a bit would be the safest option. Once back in his room Beastboy flopped onto the bottom bunk of his bed and sighed heavily. He wasn't sure he could last any longer with these unpredictable powers. Not sure what else to do, Beastboy stood and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of his room.

He realized that he'd never really paid much attention to how Raven looked. Sure, he had noticed her, but she was always hiding behind her hood and he never really got a good look at her face before. Leaning in close he inspected the heart shape of her face, her slim nose and lips, even the strange gem on her forehead. He felt the need to poke the gem a few times, it was a weird thing to have on her forehead all the time but then again he didn't really understand much about Raven.

Stepping back he took in her figure. She certainly wasn't _ugly_… but definitely not the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Beastboy shook his head, where had _that_ thought come from? Beastboy put his hands on his hips, her hips. Girls had so many strange curves he wasn't used to seeing on his own body. Beastboy couldn't stop his eyes from wondering and eventually he found himself starring at her chest. His thoughts starting running a mile a minute, a once in a lifetime opportunity had presented itself to him, and he was so tempted to take it. Beastboy quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts, that would be an invasion of privacy and he couldn't allow himself to think that way about Raven.

Turning to the side he looked down at the cloak that surrounded him. It was kind of cool to have a cape, he'd never worn one before and it made him feel sort of like Superman. He grasped the end of the cape and flicked it out in the most dramatic way he could muster.

"I could get used to this." Beastboy continued to flap the cloak and making accompanying sound effects. After a few minutes his attention was again diverted back to the mirror. He decided to unclasp the cape and let it fall to the ground around him. How could Raven wear this outfit all the time? Beastboy realized his legs were kind of cold and the leotard felt tight. For someone who was pretty reserved, her choice of uniform was a bit revealing. Beastboy turned to the side and looked himself up and down again. It seemed Raven was even thinner than Beastboy, aside from all the curves that his body lacked. Beastboy found his hands on his hips again, but this time pushed them down, following the curve of Raven's body until he had both hands on her rear.

"Ahem." Beast quickly removed his hands and held them up in surrender as he turned to the sound of the familiar voice coming from his doorframe. "If you're done, I think it would be good for us to have a talk about our powers." Raven was standing in the door way of Beastboy's room giving him her best death stare she could with Beastboy's elfish face.

"Ah… how long have you been standing there?" Beastboy squeaked out.

"Long enough. Let's go somewhere less… revolting." Beastboy quickly re-clasped the cloak around his shoulders and followed Raven out of his room. After a short trek the ended up in the common room again which was now vacant of the other Titans.

"Where's Star and Cy?"

"Star is with Robin, Cyborg is working on his car." Raven sat down on the couch with her body angled towards the middle so as to face Beastboy when he sat down.

"Well, who should start first?"

"Well, it would be better for you to learn a bit about my powers first so that you don't blow anything or anyone up. My powers can be a bit more… dangerous." Beastboy nodded as he sat down next to Raven. "My powers, as I explained earlier are driven by emotion. I spend hours every day meditating in order to control my emotions and therefore not to lose control of my powers. It's important for me to hinder my emotions but not suppress them completely. If I hold back certain emotions my powers can escape as well… It's important to find a balance of controlling my emotions without completely suppressing them. Do you understand?"

"So I uh… don't feel… but do feel… sometimes?" Beastboy attempted to make sense of the Goth's words.

"Close enough…" Raven sighed. "My powers are very diverse and a lot can be done with them if you know how to use them. One of my powers that is almost constantly active is my empathy, do you know what that is?"

"There's EMP bombs in one of my video games?"

"Not even close… empathy is the ability to sense and feel what other people are feeling. I want you to focus on me, and see if you can sense what I'm feeling right now." Beastboy was still a bit confused by this power but did his best to focus on Raven and look for some emotion coming off of her. He was expecting a word to pop up in head telling him the emotion, instead what he got was a sort of cold feeling in his gut. The best way he could describe it is like someone flicking him in the stomach over and over in an annoying way.

"Ah… are you annoyed?" Raven, who had been staring at him blankly, flashed him a surprised look before she quickly recovered her blank stare.

"Somewhat, yes. It's not the only thing I'm feeling but it's probably the strongest emotion."

"That was a weird, it was like I could feel it in my gut." Beastboy admitted.

"It takes a bit of time to be able to identify all the emotions people could be feeling and recognize how they present themselves to you. I don't expect you to learn them all, but the big ones are pretty easy. Happiness will feel warm and sunny, anger will feel burning hot sharp, and sadness will feel cold and wet. It's a useful power because if you learn to use it correctly, you can usually tell when someone is lying or what their intentions are." Raven paused for a moment to let it sink in. "It also allows me to sense the presence of others. If you focus you should be able to feel the other Titans in the tower." Beastboy focused again and soon more feelings came rushing at him from different areas, he felt extreme warmth and softness as well as a dull feeling coming from the roof and he felt a cool feeling coming from down below in the garage. He couldn't identify any of the emotions at the moment, but it was interesting nonetheless to be able to feel where everyone else was.

"This is actually pretty cool!" Beastboy flashed a smile at Raven who still remained emotionless.

"It can be useful yes, but in certain situations it can be a problem because if someone is feeling one particular emotion very strongly then you will also feel that emotion strongly and it can be almost paralyzing. I will go ahead and teach you two more things for today, I don't won't to overwhelm your little brain." Beastboy frowned at Raven's unique sense of humor. "Let's work on the telekinesis."

"Oh, I know that one! That's where you move things with your creepy energy!"

"Yes, that's it. In order to move things with my powers I use a part of myself to move the object. That object becomes a part of me for a short time. The reason for this is because my powers are controlled by me inner-self. Basically what you need to do is focus on an object and imagine it doing what you want it to do and then say those words I always say: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. So let's say you focus on this book, you surround it with your energy and you want it slide across the table so you make it slide across the table. Give it a try." Raven nodded toward a small book that rested on the coffee table in front of them.

"Alright I can do that." Beastboy focused on the book and imagined it moving across the table. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" After a few seconds nothing happened. He tried focusing harder but still nothing happened. Defeated, he turned back to Raven for help.

"You need to reach inside yourself to access the energy that allows you to move things, Beastboy. Intently starring at the object isn't enough." Reaching inside himself was something Beastboy had never done but he figured it couldn't be that hard to do. He focused first on himself and clearing his mind and steadying his breathing, then he moved his focus to the book and only the book. He imagined it sliding across the table and said those infamous words and within in a matter of seconds a stream of black energy poured out of Beastboy's hand and surrounded the book. Excited, he focused again on moving the book, however, his excitement got the better of him because he ended up launching the book across the room and into the wall.

"Oh… well I did move it!" Not one to be let down easy, the Changeling did his best to look on the bright side of things.

"Yes you did, but you need to control your emotions Beastboy. In battle if you get too worked up you could end up throwing a rock at a teammate instead of the enemy. Let's try again." After exploding a teacup, shredding another book, and snapping a pen in half, Beastboy was finally able to slide cup across the coffee table.

"Yeah! I did it!" After his exclamation the cup in front of him blew up. "Sort of…"

"Good, you will still have to work on your emotions though. The last thing I'll teach you today is levitating."

"Sweet! I've only flown in the form of a bird so this should be cool!"

"Right well, it's essentially the same concept as the telekinesis. You have to focus on yourself rising into the air and then you will begin flying. Just focus on the direction you want to go. Also to stop you just have focus on yourself slowly lowering to the ground, alright? And don't forget the words!"

"Alright, piece of cake." Beastboy focused again on himself and clearing his mind of distractions. He was familiar with the sensation of flight and so it wasn't hard to imagine his body rising into the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." With that he slowly began to rise a few feet off the couch. With a grin on his face he focused on moving forward a bit. "Hey this isn't that hard!" Soon he found himself flying around the common room as Raven watched from the couch.

"Alright Beastboy, that's enough." Coming to a stop in midair, he imagined himself landing but forgot the 'slow decent' part and soon crashed into the ground. He quickly picked himself up in time to catch Raven with a smile on her face. Surely enough a warm feeling was emanating from her as well.

"Hey, I got you to smile!" As soon as he mentioned it the smile was wiped from her face.

"Alright, it's time for you to teach me something. Wow I never thought I'd say that before…" Beastboy audibly cracked his knuckles as he sat back down on the couch.

"Alright my apprentice,"

"Don't call me that."

"My student?"

"No."

"Oh-kay, Raven, my powers are fairly simple and very useful. All you really have to do is picture yourself becoming that animal. I can transform into any Earth animal that I know and occasionally aliens but those are a lot harder to focus on. In the animal state you will acquire whatever abilities that animal has, like poison from a snake or sonar from a bat. It would probably be easier for you to try a small animal first, so just think of whatever animal you want to be and yeah you should transform." Beastboy watched as Raven thought for a moment or to, probably deciding what animal to transform into. After a few moments a look of concentration came across her face and soon a small green kitten with large violet eyes was sitting in her place on the couch. "Sweet! Transforming back is basically the same, you just picture being yourself again, or I guess myself in this case…" Soon Raven as Beastboy was sitting on the couch next to him again. "Nice! Just so you know, I can't transform into any humans or objects and definitely not mythological creatures. It helps if you know the animal you want to become pretty well, I've studied different animals for years, and well I guess I grew up around animals too."

"What, were you born in a zoo?" Raven joked in her deadpan tone.

"No! My parents were scientists and they studied animals all over the world. We often lived in the jungle and so it wasn't hard to find animals. Of course I didn't actually have my powers at that time, but I remember most of the animals I saw."

"So you weren't born with your powers?" Ravens tone changed to a more serious, interested voice, which surprised Beastboy. He hadn't told any of the Titans about his past and wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like opening up to Raven now.

"Well, no, but I was pretty young when I did get them. It's a long story though, I don't want to bore your with my life details…"

"No its-" At that moment Cyborg burst through the common room doors, several boxes of pizza in his hands.

"I figured going out in this condition was a bad idea, so I went and picked up some pizzas! Who's hungry?" Cyborg set the pizzas on the table and went back out through the doors, presumably to get Robin and Starfire. Beastboy was surprised to see the clock read 6:14 already, it didn't seem like that much time had passed while they were teaching each other.

"Well, let's eat!" Beastboy exclaimed as he got up and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N

And that concludes chapter 2! It ended up being way longer than I was expecting (11 pages!) but I just had so much fun writing the BB/Rae powers part! This chapter took a lot of research, from referencing the episode "Switched" to use many wiki sites to find good descriptions of their powers. Hopefully they came out sounding accurate... Also I'm gonna apologize now for any grammar or spelling errors, I tend to overuse comma's and my spelling isn't great but thank God for spell check right? I recently discovered that after 13 years of schooling I still can't spell the word "sandwich" so that's cool. Well enough ranting, please review and write me nice comments! Hopefully the next update will be out soon!


	3. Lessons Part 2

**A/N**

Hey my lovely readers! I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I appreciate everything you've told me and I can't wait to read more reviews! Secondly I'd like to thank everyone who has chosen to read this story because it makes me feel like I'm not talking to myself out here in the great big internet! (But really thank you!) I hope this update came soon enough for you all. I'm trying to focus on two or three people every chapter but every now and then and I feel like I have to throw in something from another character… I'm slowly trying to move in some romance between my designated pairings and I think that will show a bit in this chapter. I'm not very good at making things move fast in that aspect though so I apologize if it takes a while (please don't hate me!) Alright now get to reading you wonderful people!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or anything affiliated with them (but I wish I did).

"Can I meet you on the roof in an hour Star? I'd like to do some training."

"Most certainly friend Robin!" Starfire beamed at the invitation of being alone with Robin. Not quite sure what else to do since she finished her meal, she decided to join Cyborg in watching TV. She didn't stay long however as her thoughts were elsewhere. Starfire decided to head back to her room for a bit before having to meet with Robin.

Once inside her room the alien princess flopped onto her bed and had trouble controlling her smile. Getting time alone with Robin was something she constantly looked forward to. Perhaps Robin also enjoyed being alone with her? She quickly shook the thought from her head, she knew Robin only thought of her has a friend and teammate, and not as anything more… Starfire sighed audibly and stood up from her bed. As soon as she got up a knock came at her door.

"Star? Are you ready to train?" The smile found its way back to her face as she opened the door. It was weird seeing herself in a mask, she'd only put on one of Robin's masks once when he was away training. Seeing the mask reminded her though of the quick glimpse of those eyes hiding behind the mask. She wanted to hold onto that memory forever, as Robin was very protective of his identity and she'd always been curious of what his eyes looked liked. The memory wasn't very complete however as she'd only seen them for a short moment, all she could remember was they were blue…

Robin opened the door that lead to the roof and walked out. It was weird standing behind him as she'd never noticed how much taller she was than Robin. She definitely wasn't used to having to look up at someone. Robin stopped in the center of the roof and turned around to face her.

"I suppose we don't have much to learn since I don't have powers… but I'm… um… definitely interested in learning about yours." Robin nervously rubbed the back of his neck and Starfire couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"My powers are similar to that of friend Raven's for they are also driven by emotion. To fly you must feel the joy of flying and unbridled joy. To use my starbolts you must feel righteous fury and for the strength you must feel boundless confidence! Perhaps you would like to try the starbolts first?" Starfire didn't add that she felt it would be easy for Robin to feel fury and confidence. Robin nodded and turned to face one of the walls. A look of concentration crossed his face which he often got in battle. He appeared to be focusing for a moment before he balled his hands into fists and green balls of energy flickered around his hands a few times before going out. "Very good, friend Robin! You should try to hit something now, possibly one of the training dummies?" Starfire indicated one of the tree football styled dummies that rested on the roof near the basketball court.

"Alright." Robin concentrated again and after a few seconds the green energy orbs formed around his hands. He thrust both of his hands out and launched two starbolts at the dummies; one was overshot by a couple feet, the other a bit closer but still a miss. Nevertheless Starfire jumped and clapped for Robin in support.

"Wondrous job friend Robin! The aiming will take time, but I am thrilled you are happy to produce starbolts!" Robin attempted a smile in her direction but Starfire could tell he wasn't as pleased with himself. "Perhaps we shall move on to the strength?"

"You said I have to feel confident for this one? That shouldn't be too hard…" Robin made his way over to wear the large metal grill was on the roof. "Feel confident. Feel confident." Robin was muttering to himself as he bent down and readied himself to pick up the grill. With a little too much force he hefted the grill up and ended up throwing it across the roof. "Oh that was a lot easier than I was expecting…" Robin walked over to where the grill had landed and picked it up with one hand and held it above his head. "Okay, I could get used to this."

"Would you like to try the flying now?"

"Yeah, that should be exciting; I've never flown on my own before."

"It truly is wondrous friend Robin. You must fill yourself with joy and feel the greatness of flying." Robin stood with his feet apart and looked up into the sky. After a few moments he tried jumping up but still was not able to get into the air.

"It's hard to think of the joy of flying when I don't have any experience…" Robin admitted.

"Perhaps you could think of the times when we have flown together?" Starfire could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks after making such a bold statement and was glad that she had a mask on. Robin looked at her for a moment before looking back up and after a few seconds he began to float up into the air. Realizing he was now in the air, a smile flashed on his face and he shot upward into the sky, mimicking the way Starfire flies. The alien girl watched as he shot across the sky, he was shouting and whooping with excitement and Starfire couldn't help but want to be up there with him. She decided to sit down on the roof and watch as Robin flew around with excitement. Robin hovered down in the air in front of Star for a moment.

"Star, this is amazing!" Robin twirled in the air which was surprising for Starfire to see. "Star do you wanna… um, I mean… do you want to fly… with me?" Robin said the last part quietly and Starfire almost didn't hear him say it. "I mean, you've always given me rides, maybe it should be the other way for a change?" Robin held out his hand for Starfire to take. With a smile she stood and clasped her hand with his. He lifted the two of them up into the air and began to fly out over the water. It was a very different feeling not being the one actually doing the flying and it was actually a bit exhilarating. Robin reached down and put his arm under her legs and then moved his other hand behind her back to make it easier to carry her. Starfire risked a glance at Robin who was focused on the sky in front of him. It was weird to be technically looking at her own face and Star couldn't help but wish she could see his eyes again. "Alright, coming in for a landing." Robin slowed them down in the air and slowly came to a stop on the roof. Once he had landed he put Starfire down as well.

"I feel that was a successful training session, no?"

"We haven't trained you yet though?" Robin asked.

"Well, I assumed that as you do not have any powers I did not need the training."

"You have to be able to fight without powers though; maybe I should teach you some basic martial arts maneuvers just to be safe."

"Friend Robin you need not worry, I was trained in various forms of combat on my home planet of Tamaran. I can fight well without the use of my powers." Starfire felt Robin thought she was useless without her powers; however she didn't want to voice this and so kept it to herself. There was a moment of silence between the two when Cyborg burst through the door to the roof.

"Dinner is ready ya'll!" He quickly disappeared after the announcement and Starfire and Robin made their way inside as well. Once in the common room Starfire saw Cyborg had ordered pizzas for all of them. Raven and Beastboy were already sitting at the table eating their choice of pizzas. After everyone settled down into their chairs and grabbed their food Robin spoke up.

"How did training go for everyone?" Robin was primarily addressing Raven and Beastboy as Cyborg didn't have to learn to use new powers.

"Pretty good dude, Raven's got some weird powers but turns out I'm smart enough to use 'em." A large grin crossed Beastboy's face, or rather Raven's face, which was weird to see as the empathy rarely smiled.

"It went well." As usual Raven didn't have much to say on the topic and so Robin went back to eating.

"I think everyone should take it easy for the rest of the night and I'll pick up my research tomorrow. I doubt Mumbo would show himself this soon after getting defeated."

* * *

After finishing her food and brewing a cup of tea for herself Raven decided to call it a night and head back to her room. It had been an interesting day for her to say the least. After switching bodies with Beastboy and having to teach how to use some of her powers she was actually pretty worn out. She thought back to her and Beastboy's training session. It had actually gone better than she'd expected what with the Changeling not making as many annoying remarks. She was surprised by how fast he caught on to her powers as well, they definitely weren't the easiest to use. She recalled the time Starfire and her had switched bodies back when they fought the Puppet King. It was such a long time ago she'd almost forgotten about it. The Tamaranian girl had figured out the basics of Raven's powers fairly quickly, much quicker than Beastboy. Of course they had been in a much direr situation at the time too.

Raven sat down her bed and once again the dirty feeling came back to her. She definitely felt like she smelled a bit too and didn't think she could last much longer feeling like this. Sighing, she decided it couldn't hurt to take a bath. It would definitely help her calm down and make her feel less gross than she did now. Without thinking she grabbed a towel and uniform from her closet and made her way to the bathroom. Once she got in there though, she remembered the situation she was in. There was no way she could take a bath in Beastboy's body. She definitely wasn't going to change into one of her uniforms after the fact either.

After a moment of thinking an idea came to her mind. Maybe she could borrow one of Beastboy's swim trunks and bathe in that? She could just change with her eyes closed and then everything would be alright. It's not like she hadn't seen him in a bathing suit anyways; she recalled one of the times Starfire had dragged them all to the beach. Satisfied with her idea, she left the bathroom and went to Beastboy's room. She knocked lightly on his door and waited for an answer, although she wasn't entirely sure he was in his room at the moment. To her surprise Beastboy did answer the door and looked just as surprised to see her.

"What's up Rae?"

"I need to borrow one of your bathing suits." Beastboy stared at her for moment, thinking he might have misheard her.

"What?" Raven sighed audibly.

"I feel disgusting in this body and well, I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a bath." Raven blushed slightly at how this all might sound. "For your decency and my sanity I thought it would make sense to wear your swim trunks to take one." Beastboy stared at her a few moments longer, apparently let his mind process everything she had said.

"Oh that makes sense!" His characteristic smile returned to his face, although a bit uncharacteristic on Ravens, and he turned to find a pair of swim trunks. He was back at the door a moment later with a pair of solid purple shorts which had a black waistband. "Here ya go!" Raven made no attempt to move however as she took the shorts.

"Could I also have… a… clean uniform?" It was weird for her to be asking for all these things from him and she definitely wasn't comfortable asking anything of him at all.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have one around here somewhere." The Changeling made his way back into the filthy room and started rummaging through his dresser. After tossing a few shirts on the ground he pulled out a uniform top and pants. "There we go!" He handed Raven the clothes and waited for her to say anything else.

"Um… thanks." Raven turned and headed back to the bathroom. Once inside she set the clothes on the counter and started the bath, then looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't that weird, was it? She took a deep breath, attempting to build up her confidence, and took off the shoes first. She fumbled a bit with the strange belt he always wore and then removed the gloves. Taking a deep breath again she remove the top of the uniform. "This is totally weird" she decided. Turning away from the mirror she removed the pants and then decided to close her eyes as she removed his boxers too. "This is incredibly weird." She quickly pulled on the swim trunks and opened her eyes. "Okay that wasn't too bad."

The bath was almost completely full so she decided to get in. It was strange to see green hands instead of her usual pale. She took a few slow breaths to calm herself down and decided to relax a bit. This wasn't too bad as long as she didn't think about it too much. After a few minutes of deep breathing and relaxing Raven got an idea. Wouldn't this be a perfect time to try out this new power she now possessed? Raven focused on being a goldfish and soon she was shrinking down drastically to the size of the fish.

The transformation process was a weird one that must take some getting used to. As she transformed she could feel her body changing and rearranging itself. Her bones becoming smaller, eyes moving to the side of her head, gills spouting at her neck, and scales appearing from her skin. It all happened very quickly so it was nothing more than a tickling feeling but she could definitely sense it. As a small goldfish she swam around in the water for a bit. Everything seemed so much bigger to her now and it was odd to be breathing underwater.

After swimming a few laps she focused this time on becoming a crocodile. She figured she'd better work on becoming bigger animals than a kitten or fish if she wanted to be good in battle. The transformation seemed to take a bit longer this time but soon she was 10 foot longer croc. Her tail stuck its way out of the tub and across the bathroom while her nose poked out the other end. It was not the most comfortable position that's for sure. Deciding she couldn't do much in this form she decided to change back into herself, or rather back into Beastboy.

Back in human form she decided she should probably be done soon. She leaned back and dunked her head under the water for a few seconds and then resurfaced. She hadn't thought to bring and shampoo so she would just have to leave his hair the way it was. She emerged from the tub and quickly dried off. Once again she closed her eyes tightly as she pulled on the boxers and shorts, careful to make sure her hands didn't come in contact with _anything_ but the clothes.

Reopening her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't feel comfortable being in this body and she definitely wasn't used to being this up-close to it. Nevertheless, she was still a bit curious. She looked the body up and down with her eyes. She didn't understand how anyone could get used to be green all the time. It was almost like someone had painted this color on her but it wouldn't come off. She leaned in close to the mirror to examine the face. She was instantly draw to the pointy ears on the side of her head. They reminded her of an elf and that thought made her smile a bit; Beastboy was rather elfish. She poked at the one fang that constantly stuck out of his mouth, it was surprisingly sharp.

Seeing all of his animal-like features made her wonder more about how he became like this. He mentioned earlier about not being born with his powers and she had to admit that she was genuinely curious about it all. From what she knew Starfire had been born with her powers just like her and so it was odd to think someone on the team wasn't. She made a mental note to try to get more out of him tomorrow. She sighed at the thought of her _wanting_ to talk to the Changeling, this switch was doing weird things to her mind.

* * *

Robin found himself sitting at the computer in the crime lab once again. He had been checking various security cameras around town hoping to get some clue as to where Mumbo would be hiding. After a few more images flashed by he decided it was no use, it was too soon. Stretching as he stood, he checked the clock on the wall to see it was already after 11. After dinner he had come down here for a while, then went back up to the common room to watch TV, but found himself in the crime lab again. He just couldn't get his mind off the subject even though he knew there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He made his way back to the top floor of the tower and quietly walked down the hallways as he assumed everyone else had gone to bed already. He stopped when he reached his door but instead of going in he turned and made his way to the roof. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep just yet and decided he could do a late night patrol of the city.

On the roof he walked to the edge and looked across the bay. He hadn't gone out at night for a patrol since his days with Batman yet he felt the need for it tonight. About to reach for his grapple Robin stopped as he remembered the switch. A strange smile crossed his face as he realized he would be able to fly for once. He recalled the training session earlier and how much he had enjoyed flying… especially with Starfire… Robin shook the last thought from his head, she was just a friend to him.

He stood on the edge of the roof thinking of flying earlier and soon he was floating off the edge. Now in the air, he positioned himself parallel to the ground and headed toward the city at a remarkable pace. He slowed down a bit once he crossed the bay however, and flew just low enough that he would have a good view of the ground below. He spent the next hour searching up and down streets and alleyways for something, anything unusual but came up empty handed. Deciding he might as well head back he turned around and started towards the tower. As he was passing a small alley however he heard a scream.

He quickly turned around in the air and flew into the alley. He stuck close to the wall so as not to be seen right away. When he got close he saw a man with a small knife in his hand cornering a woman who was clutching her purse in front of her face.

"Please don't hurt me! I… I have a family!"

"You think I really care about that lady?" The man moved closer to the woman and Robin knew it was time to act. He shot down directly onto the man and pinned him to the ground. His vision suddenly got a green tint to it and green energy was forming around his hands. He struck the man with his fists, the energy in his hands adding a little extra bite to the punch. Who did this man think he was, preying on this poor woman? The attack reminded him of his days in Gotham where things like this happened nearly every night and in several alleyways. In Jump City it was a lot rarer though, and it was criminals like this that really infuriated him. The kind with no greater motive other than picking on the weak.

After a few more punches Robin pulled the man up by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall. He was bleeding from the mouth and his eye was swollen. He had scorch marks on his face from the starbolts that had formed in Robin's hands as well.

"Jeez, aren't you supposed to be the nice one?" The man turned his head and spat on the ground. Robin allowed himself one more punch to the gut before he hefted the criminal into the air and flew him to the police station. In his current situation Robin decided to take a page from his former mentor's book and not get directly involved with the police for this matter. Landing in front of the police station Robin ripped a light pole from the ground and bent it around the man from the alley, tying him up. He left the man sitting outside of the police station and decided to check back in the alley. Within a few seconds he was back to see the woman slowly walking out.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The woman gave him a weird look, it obviously didn't sound right to have Robin's voice coming out of Starfire's body. "There's been a mix up." He explained.

"Yes, I… I think I'll be alright. Thank you." The woman offered a half smile before turning and walking down the street. Robin watched her until she rounded the corner and disappeared from his view. He figured he should probably make his way back to the tower for real this time. He flew up into the sky and made his way back to the tower, not flying as fast as he could but still making good time. He definitely could get used to having powers. His tools and fighting abilities had never failed him before, but there was something almost easier about having powers to aid himself in battle. It was selfish to think that way however, Robin couldn't imagine how Starfire was managing being stripped of all her powers. She'd always had them that he knew of and she depended on them for protecting the city. He could only hope that this all got sorted out soon for her sake and for everyone's sake.

Robin landed on the roof a few minutes later. He made his way into the tower as quietly as he could and headed down the hall to his room. He was about to arrive at his door when he heard a sound. Turning around he noticed Starfire's door opening. She looked tired but she wondered out of her room and made her way to where he was standing.

"Robin? What is it you are doing out of the bed?" Robin noticed she wasn't wearing his mask and he could see her tired but still large, emerald eyes looking up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I awoke because I had heard the footsteps outside of my room."

"I was on the roof, just doing some thinking and I'm going to bed now."

"How long have you been out there friend Robin? It is now after 1 at night." Robin hadn't realized so much time had passed. He left around 11:30 so he'd been out for over an hour at least. Her eyes widened in shock suddenly. "Friend Robin, you are hurt!"

"What?" Starfire grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom. She turned the light on and Robin got a chance to see himself in the mirror. He had a surprisingly large cut on his cheek-on Starfire's cheek. The guy he'd found in the alley must have cut him with his knife and Robin hadn't even noticed from the adrenaline. Starfire had gathered a washcloth and hydrogen peroxide. She immediately started to dap at the cut with the peroxide and Robin flinched from the stinging on his cheek.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to hurt you more." Robin saw the worried look on Starfire's face now.

"No you're fine Star, it just stings a little." Starfire, a bit apprehensive, continued to clean the wound. She had a determined look on her face now and it was scary how much it looked like him.

"There." She removed the washcloth from his face and set it on the counter. "I suspect you were not just sitting on the roof." Robin figured this was coming.

"No… I thought maybe I'd check around the city for any signs of Mumbo. I ran into a common thug and he cut me."

"And you did not think to tell any of us? What if you had been in the real danger?" Starfire looked almost angry now, but the concerned kind of angry.

"I'm fine Star, you don't need to worry." Robin didn't like the idea of her getting upset over this, he was fine so there was no harm done.

"If that is what you believe. I think I will go back to bed now." Starfire left the bathroom leaving Robin alone. He didn't understand why she cared so much about what he was doing. Honestly, it wasn't the first time he'd gone off at night anyways. He was just trying to get a lead on this issue, it was all in the interest of the team. Frowning, Robin made his way back to his room. He removed the boots and arm bands but decided it was the best option to sleep in Star's uniform. He crashed almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**A/N**

Whew, that's it so far! I struggled a bit with this chapter trying to extend the Robin and Starfire parts, her powers were a lot less complicated to explain and Robin doesn't have any so there wasn't much to do in that aspect. Something came to my attention as I was writing this though and I thought I'd share it with you all. What if they have to use the bathroom? They are trying their best not to overstep the decency of their teammates but well, everyone knows how boys use the bathroom and there's really no way to avoid that one! I wanted to write something on that in here but I honestly couldn't get myself to do that! SO for the sake of the story I'm just going to pretend Titans don't use the bathroom… You can decided how they would go about it on your time! Alright, hope to see you all soon in the next chapter! I'm thinking we're due for a fight scene soon! ;)


	4. Time Together

**A/N **Welcome back! I recently finished reading all 55 of the Teen Titans Go! Comic series based off the Cartoon Network show! They were really good and I'm kind of sad I finished 'em so quick. T.T One thing that bothered me while reading the comics though is that in issue 47 there's a scene where Robin is crying and he takes off his mask at this point (although the readers don't see his face, just the mask in his hand) and Starfire comes out to comfort him while he still has his mask off. Basically what I'm saying is that I've read all these fanfics about Starfire desperately wanting to see Robin's eyes (and I've continued that theme in my story) and I find out she's seen his eyes before! I don't know I was just bothered by it. But I strongly recommend reading the comics if you haven't already! It really adds to the TV series and they go into more depth about the Titan's true identities and origins. Plus there's more villains and heroes and it's all very good! On the subject of the comics I would not recommend the New 52 Teen Titans, too much has changed in my opinion and I'm just not a fan. If you're interested in more origin stories however I would recommend some of the older stuff (especially the Judas Contract if you want to know more about Terra). Anyways sorry for the spiel, I've been really into comics lately (I'm currently reading Batman so I apologize if I sneak Batman references in here and there). Now for the Story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the DC material.

Beastboy awoke to the feeling of something wet on his face. Confused and startled he jumped up and immediately hit his head on the bunk bed. Rubbing the top of his head he looked down to see Silkie smiling up at him with a stupid grin. Sighing, he pushed the oversized creature off his bed and swung his legs down to the ground. Stretching, he stood and walked over to the dresser to grab some clothes for the day. On the way he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, or rather someone else: Raven. He'd almost thought the whole thing had been a dream. He decided to just wear the uniform Raven had on yesterday, which he had also slept in.

He made his way out of his room and into the kitchen for Breakfast. Cyborg was sitting at the couch with Robin, or rather Starfire, which meant they had probably already eaten breakfast. He decided to just have some cereal this morning and went to the cupboard to pick out his favorite kind. He was soon joined by Raven who started to prepare her usual tea. After he had filled his bowl and poured the milk he sat down in his usual spot and began to eat. The double doors slid open again to reveal Robin, in Starfire's body, who headed for the kitchen. As he approached, however, Beastboy noticed a large gash on his face.

"Whoa, Rob, what'd you do to your face?" Robin reached up to feel his cheek as if he didn't know the scratch was there, then looked back at the green teen with his usual stoic face.

"I fell last night."

"That's it, you just 'fell' and got a huge cut on your face?"

"I was up late in the crime lab and so it was dark as I was leaving, I tripped, and hit my face on the edge of the desk." Something in Beastboy's gut told him that Robin wasn't being completely truthful at the moment, but he shrugged it off. He obviously had his reasons for not sharing the true story.

"You know, this could be an opportunity to use my healing power Beastboy." Beastboy turned to the green teen who was leaning against the counter sipping her tea. He'd almost forgotten about that power as Raven only used it in severe situations.

"You didn't teach me how?"

"It's not that hard. Just, hold your hand over the injury and focus on it and only it. You will feel a warm feeling around your hand as you say the usual incantation. Imagine the pain leaving that person and voila, it's healed."

"Ok, I guess I could give it a try, but don't blame me if I make it worse!" Robin, who hadn't said anything on the topic, now had a worried look on his face.

"Look, it's not that bad, I can just let it heal on its own."

"But dude, this a learning experience for me! Better to try it out now than to wait until someone breaks a leg."

"O… okay…" Robin turned his head to the side as the Changeling got up out of his chair and went to stand next to Robin. He held his hand over the wound and focused. It took a little while but he suddenly felt the warm sensation in his hand and saw a faint blue glue emit from it.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The cut slowly started to dissipate until all that was left was a faint pink scar. Raven failed to mention, however, that he felt some of the pain from the scar go up through his hand and arm and into his core. It wasn't excruciating pain of course, but it was there nonetheless. After a few minutes the pain was gone completely. "Hey! I did it!" Beastboy's bowl of cereal exploded on the table, milk spilling everywhere and pieces of the ceramic bowl landing on the ground.

"Control yourself," was all Raven had to say on the matter as she placed her teacup in the sink and made her way to the couch.

"Ah… right." Beastboy internally scolded himself for allowing himself to get excited. He grabbed a rag from a drawer and started to wipe up the mess.

"Hey thanks Beastboy, you're really getting the hang of Raven's powers." Beastboy offered a small smile of thanks before going back to cleaning up his mess.

For the rest of the morning Beastboy went back to his room to meditate. He couldn't imagine how Raven did this every day several times a day. It was just so boring… although he could see the benefits. After successfully meditating for 10 minutes last night he felt a little bit calmer than he had before. It definitely got rid of that weird feeling he got in his gut if he went too long without meditation.

After the past day he was becoming very impressed with Raven and how she handled all of this as well. He was having a very hard time suppressing most of his emotions and had already blown up several light bulbs, plates, glasses, and 2 windows. Every time he got just a little bit excited BAM! Something else would explode. It was frustrating and kind of putting him in a bad mood to be honest. He was starting to understand why it seemed Raven was never happy. He couldn't even tell his jokes because they got him too excited, and what was he without his jokes? He wanted this to all be over soon or he might end up blowing himself up.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beastboy took slow, deep breathes, calming himself down and focusing only on himself. He had to get ahold of his emotions or he would never be able to control these powers. As long as he was in this body he would have to watch himself to make sure he didn't feel anything too strongly. As long as Raven was in his body, though, she was allowed to feel whatever she wanted to. She didn't have to suppress al her emotions anymore. This got Beastboy excited, he'd been trying to get her to smile or laugh forever and now she finally could without worrying about the consequences. Beastboy opened his eyes and stood up from the floor where he'd been sitting; he had to go share his revelation with Raven. Running out of his room he was soon back in the common room. He looked around the room but only saw Cyborg.

"Hey B, wanna play some Mega Monkeys 5?"

"Not now, I gotta find Raven." He hurried out of the room and back down the corridor towards Raven's room. He slid to stop in front of it and hurriedly knocked on the door. "Rae! Rae! I gotta tell ya something!" The door slid open to reveal the now-green teen with a stern look on her face.

"What could possibly so important that you're out of breath to tell me?" Beastboy pushed past Raven and walked into her darkened room; he wasn't sure why he was acting so bold right now. Raven shot him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"I was meditating in my room ok, and I got to thinking about how you have to suppress your emotions all the time and how hard that must be right? And I was thinking-"

"That's a lot of thinking for you in one day." Beastboy allowed an annoyed glance at her before continuing.

"I was thinking that now that you're not in your own body and that you can feel now! You don't have to worry about your powers acting up, you can actually let go for once!" As if on cue, a few of Raven's books flew from her shelf and hit the ground with a thud.

"Beastboy, this switch is temporary. I can't let myself feel only to have to go back to the way I've always been within a matter of days. Besides, I've spent my whole life learning how to control my emotions and suppress them, I don't even think I'm capable of 'letting go' anymore." Beastboy suddenly felt and looked defeated. He had hoped that Raven would be excited to experience her emotions for a little bit. "Look it's… kind of you to think about me but it's not necessary. I know that I'm not bound by the concern of my emotions causing my powers to go haywire, but I can't allow myself to be any other way or it will only be harder when we switch back."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense." Beastboy was crestfallen but he hid it well, he was already feeling more like Raven. He made his way for the door and headed out of Raven's room, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Raven was shocked when she found Beastboy standing at her door out of breath. She was even more shocked when he walked right into her room like it was nothing when _no one_ came in her room. She was definitely shocked when he told her about his "revelation" and that he had actually thought about her, but what shocked her the most was that she was actually touched by what he had said. He wanted her to be able to feel her emotions for once. She didn't entirely know how to react at first but knew that the best thing to do was to act as if the switch hadn't happened. She still needed to watch her emotions because if she got too used to not suppressing them it would be very difficult to go back to her normal life. It was just the way it had to be, no matter how much she desperately wanted to be free for once.

After a quick lunch Raven decided she wanted to talk to Beastboy more about his past. She wasn't entirely sure how she could bring it up however, as it wasn't like her to seek one of the other Titan's to talk, especially about something so personal. After at least an hour in her room pondering how to do it, she eventually decided to just go for it. Normally she wouldn't be so impulsive but she hadn't really been acting like herself lately anyways. She strode down the corridor to Beastboy's room and hesitated before knocking quietly on his door. After a few seconds he answered it, a calm look on his face.

"Were you… meditating?"

"Well yeah, you told me I had to do it to keep my emotions in check?" Beastboy looked confused that she was questioning this.

"Right." Raven was quiet for a moment and the two just looked at each other.

"Did you need something Raven?"

"Um… I… I was wondering if you… would want to… maybe… talk?" Raven struggled to get the sentence out, but was relieved when she did.

"Sure." Beastboy took a step back, giving her room to come in.

"Ah… maybe we could go somewhere less… revolting? The roof perhaps?" Beastboy looked back at his disaster of a room then followed her up to the roof. She picked a spot with a bit of shade and a good view of the city across the bay to sit down, Beastboy followed her lead.

"So what's up Rae?" Raven took a large breath in, deciding how to do this.

"Yesterday, when you were teaching me to use your powers, you mentioned something about not always having your powers… and I was… curious about how you… got them." Raven couldn't bring herself to look at him, she wasn't sure why this was so hard for her to do.

"That's all you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I guess I can share that. Prepare for story time with Uncle Beastboy!" Beastboy stretched his legs out and supported himself with his hands. He paused a moment, probably deciding where to start. "My parents were scientists and they had this fascination with animals. We moved around a lot, living in jungles so they could study all kinds of animals. I got to be pretty good with animals too, I suppose that's how I know so many animals and that makes it easier for me to transform into them." Beastboy paused again, and Raven took the time to think about what he had said so far. It must have been a very exciting life to grow up in the wild and travel the world, anything but normal of course, but exciting nonetheless. "In one of homes in Africa I was out playing in the 'yard' if that's what you wanna call it. My parents were inside working on whatever it they worked on, and I saw the strangest thing: a green monkey. I got closer to the monkey, because well, how cool is a green monkey, but when I got close enough the thing bit me on the arm. I can't really explain the pain or the events that followed, it was all such a rush for me. My parents told me I'd been infected with the Sakutia virus, which most animals had built up an immunity too, but humans hadn't. They put together some kind of 'cure' and injected me with it, but it didn't have the effect they were expecting. My skin and turned green and suddenly I had the ability to change into animals. My parents were supportive of course and they were happy to have their little boy back, although not in the way they expected."

"Where are your parents now?" Raven wanted to bite her tongue after saying that because the look on Beastboy's face told her she shouldn't have asked. He recovered quickly though and took a deep breath before answering.

"There was a flood in the village we were staying in and my parents and I got into a boat to escape it. The waters were strong though… there was debris everywhere that was tearing the boat apart and it was filling with water…." He paused a moment to look away from Raven, who felt incredibly awful for bringing all of this up. Some of the objects on the roof were now surrounded in black energy. "My parents looked at me and told me I had to escape, I had to turn into a bird and fly away so that I might survive. I didn't know what else to do so I did as they told and I survived… but I let my parents die. I couldn't help but think that if I was able to turn into something bigger I could've… I could've saved them…" Raven looked at the mirror image of her face and knew that if it was Beastboy's face she was looking at, he would have looked so much worse. She could hear the hurt in his voice but he was masking it well on her cold, unfeeling face. They were both silent for a moment, aside for the crunching sound of metal as Beastboy's power bent the basketball hoop in half.

"Beastboy, I'm… I'm sorry." Raven wasn't quite sure what to do or say; she wasn't used to comforting people.

"It's alright… Every great superhero has to have some tragic background story, right?" He attempted to crack a smile at her and Raven's heart felt even heavier. He was always trying so hard to lighten the mood when he had every reason to be upset.

"Thank you for… sharing with me Beastboy."

"No problem, Rae, Robin did say that this could be an opportunity to learn more about each other, right?"

"Yeah… I suppose that's true."

"Now that I've shared a bit about my past, you should tell me a bit about yours." Beastboy seemed to light a bit, which gave Raven hope. The idea of sharing her past was not something Raven was excited about however, but she felt she owed Beastboy at this point.

"Okay… Well I was born and grew up in a place called Azarath. My mother was Arella, a human, and well my father you already know. Growing up I didn't see my mother much so I didn't really have a relationship with her. I was raised by the monks of Azar and taught by Azar herself to control my emotions. They knew about my demon heritage and helped me learn how to suppress that part of me and keep Trigon out. It was strenuous work, learning to control myself and mediate several times a day. Eventually I left Azarath and made my way here where I met all of you. My background isn't as… detailed… as yours."

"Do you ever go back to Azarath? Or visit your mother?" Beastboy's voice had a more serious tone to it now that Raven wasn't really used to.

"Well, before my father made his way into this world he… destroyed Azarath. The place is now deserted but the souls of my people still exist there. I haven't seen my mother since I spoke to her about my destiny. I don't know what's become of her."

"Oh." The door to the roof opened to reveal Cyborg.

"There ya'll are, it's time for dinner!" Cyborg closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone again.

"I suppose we should go down." Raven stood as did Beastboy and she followed him to the roof door.

"Beastboy? Th… thank you for talking with me."

"Any time Rae."

* * *

Cyborg opened the door to the roof to see Beastboy and Raven sitting on the ground talking.

"There ya'll are, it's time for dinner!" He closed the door and headed for the kitchen. Those two had been spending a lot more time together and it was kind of freaking him out. Normally Raven couldn't stand to be in the little grass stain's presences for more than 10 minutes. Now that they had switched bodies though, they were seeing a lot more of each other in more than one way.

With all of his teammates switched, Cyborg couldn't help feel a bit left out. Of course the switch wasn't a good thing, but there were perks to it too. They were all getting to know more about each other and get the chance to use different powers. What Cyborg would give to be able to fly on his for once… Hopefully this whole situation would be resolved soon, they just needed to find Mumbo.

Once in the kitchen Cyborg grabbed a plate of the spaghetti and meatballs that Robin had cooked. Robin wasn't as good of a chef as Cyborg of course, but he was definitely the second best in the house. Starfire, in Robin's body of course, was already sitting at the table next to Cyborg. Robin grabbed himself a plate and sat down next to her and they were soon joined by Beastboy and Raven. It was hard getting used to seeing his friends in the wrong bodies. He still got the urge to call them by the wrong names but was trying his best to make this the least weird it could be. The eyes definitely helped him.

"I think we should pick up training again tomorrow, now that everyone has had time to… adjust to these new powers. You all can have the morning off, but in the afternoon I want to run through the obstacle course as individuals and then as a team. It's crucial that we can still fight in this situation."

"I most agree with you Robin! I am eager to try the course of obstacles without my powers!" Cyborg could see the less than excited looks on Beastboy and Raven's faces but didn't say anything about. Robin must not have noticed or at least didn't care enough to point it out either. Cyborg finished up his second helping of the pasta and stood to put his plate in the sink.

"Hey B, do you wanna play a video game?" Beastboy looked up at Cyborg eagerly but quickly went back to the neutral look he'd been sporting throughout dinner.

"I… I don't think it's the best idea in my… um… condition." Beastboy looked defeated and Cyborg hated seeing him like this but he understood. Raven's powers were not easy to control from what he'd heard and he didn't want to make it any harder on the little guy.

"That's alright, I'm gonna go work on my car then."

"Hey Cy, could I maybe watch?" Cyborg smiled at the suggestion, it had only been a day and half but it seemed like he hadn't hung out with the significantly less green teen in forever.

"Sure, but don't touch anything alright?" Beastboy jumped out of his seat and the two headed to the elevator and down to the garage. Cyborg made his way over to the car and pulled his tool cart over to it. His latest project was installing a completely new sound system; not really necessary, but it gave him something to do. Beastboy sat down on the ground next to the car and watched as Cyborg opened the driver's side door to get under the steering wheel. After messing with a few wires Cyborg sat back up and eyed Beastboy. He hadn't said anything since they got down here and it was worrying him. Beastboy was never quiet for this long. "How're you handling all this B?"

"I'm alright. It's pretty weird though, being Raven ya know? I had no idea her powers required so much… effort to control."

"There's some perks to this whole 'body switching thing' though."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"You get to spend more time with _Raven_." Cyborg put extra emphasis on the 'Rae' part of Raven. Beastboy's cheeks turned bright red and Cyborg couldn't control his laughter. "Don't tell me you suddenly have a crush on her now!" Beastboy only looked down at the grown, cheeks still aglow. "Dude!" Cyborg playfully punched Beastboy on the arm, knocking him on his back accidentally.

"She's actually pretty nice, ok? And she's… pretty…" Cyborg was ready to burst with excitement.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her! Geez how thick is your skull?" Beastboy didn't seem to hear that last comment.

"No way! She'd throw me out a window then kill me then throw me out a window again!"

"How do you know? What if she likes you back?"

"Are you kidding me? This is Raven we're talking about, I'm not even sure she's capable of liking someone... and even if she is there's no chance she likes me!"

"Don't sell yourself short dude, you'll never know until you give it a shot."

"Yeah I'll tell her when pigs fly; I'm goin' to bed dude." Beastboy stood and walked back to the elevator. Cyborg had an evil grin on his face as he was already planning on how he could play cupid for the two. He had to make this happen. First though, he probably should make sure Raven had some sort of feeling for the kid other than hate. He would have to plant the idea of Raven and Beastboy together in Raven's head, get her thinking about it. If she realized that he wasn't that bad of a dude maybe she would be willing to give him a shot. He turned back around and dove back into his car, resolving to put his plan into action tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N **Well there ya go! Chapter 4! It was a somewhat slow chapter, action-wise, but hopefully it picks up in the next couple chapters. I honestly have no idea where this story is going, it kind of just comes to me as I go along. I have some ideas on the resolution but I'm trying to stretch this out for as long as I can! I apologize now to any Cyborg fans as you probably won't be seeing much of him in this fic. I have a hard time writing for him and he honestly just isn't my favorite character (which is why he didn't switch bodies with anyone). I'll try and through in some parts for him here and there but I can't guarantee they will be huge. Please continue to review, I greatly appreciate it! Also I think after I finish this story I will go back and edit for grammar and spelling so that it looks neater!

Side Note: I keep forgetting that I have to re-enter the page breaks after I upload the document to fanfiction... I usually remember after a day but in the meantime, sorry if it gets confusing when I switch POVs without the page breaks!

**~Important Announcement~ **

I will be going on vacation for 5 days next week and I most likely won't have time to write while I'm gone. I know most of my chapters have come out fairly fast but I will be out of commission for at least 5 days. I will try to get one or two more chapters up before I go, but hopefully it will give me time to think of some good places to take this story!


	5. Training

**A/N **

Not much to say here, this chapter is pretty repetitive if you ask me. Mostly what I imagine to be an average day for the Titans. More action will be coming in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a few of their comics!

Starfire had a rather uneventful day in the tower so far. It was already after dinner and she just didn't have much to do. She had already cleaned her room twice and re-organized her closet. It took her a lot longer to do both of these things without the use of powers but she was alright with that. It was not something she'd want to deal with forever though, and she hoped that this situation would work itself out soon. She was saddened as it didn't seem like the switch was bringing her and Robin closer, if not having the opposite effect. After finding out Robin had gone out last night on patrol and not told anyone, she was feeling like he didn't trust her. If it was just a simple patrol like he had said then why could he not inform one of the Titans in case he got hurt? She partially wished this switch allowed her to get inside of Robin's mind too so she could see what he was thinking. It was worse when he came back with the large cut on his cheek, which was actually her cheek. He was lucky that was all that had happened…

Starfire tried not to dwell on the fact as she made her way up to the roof. She often found herself up here when she needed time to herself to think. Robin would always be a mystery to her but she still hoped that one day it wouldn't have to be like that… As she was sitting on the edge of the roof she didn't hear the door open behind. It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder did Starfire notice Robin was also on the roof.

"Oh! Robin! I did not hear you approach!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was thinking…" Starfire couldn't help the train of thoughts that flooded her mind. Perhaps he was coming to apologize? Maybe he wanted to just talk? "About our training yesterday," Starfire's heart dropped, she should have known the Boy Wonder was only hear to talk strategy. "You taught me how to use all of your powers but I forgot to show you how to use all of the tools in my belt."

"Oh of course."

"Can I see the belt?" Robin held his hand out and waited for her to remove it from her waist. He sat down and waited for her to sit as well. He then emptied out all of the equipment stored in the utility belt. It was surprising to see how much he could fit in there. "I care all the essentials for combat. This is a birdarang, it's kind of like a boomerang," Robin paused after receiving a strange look from Starfire. "A boomerang is a toy that's sort of 'V' shaped and made of wood, it's supposed to always return to you when you throw it. Anyway, the birdarang has two blades on either end so it can essentially cut through metal. There's a lot of different ways you can use them, so you can probably just experiment with that.

"This here is my Bo staff, it's collapsible so it fits in the belt. These here are smoke pellets and flash bombs, basically used for distraction and easy get-a-ways. These are a few of my ammunition discs, I usually carry two of each kind, an explosive one and a freeze disc. This is the grapple, used for swinging from buildings or catching myself when I fall. It's faster than getting around on foot but you have to be careful with it because in my body you're not as indestructible…." Robin paused again, gazing at Starfire to make sure she understood.

"I am aware of that Robin, please continue."

"This here is the bola. I use it tie up criminals usually, but if you throw it right you can trip up an enemy too. The rest of this is emergency equipment like a flashlight and lock picks. Do you want to try any of it out?" Starfire looked down at the array of tools in front of her. She'd never used any of them but had seen Robin use them a lot. If she was going to be expected to fight in this condition she assumed it would be best to know how to use the tools available to her.

"Perhaps I could try the birdarang first?" Robin stood up and Starfire followed.

"Alright, I usually throw it like you would throw a Frisbee, but it works with an overhand throw too." Robin walked about 10 feet away from her and turned to face her again. "See if you can hit me."

"I remember playing the Frisbee with friends Cyborg and Beastboy in the park! Are you sure you want me to hit you though? I do not wish to hurt you?"

"I'll be fine, I've been hit by worse." Starfire, although hesitant, gripped the birdarang in her hand and faced Robin. She extended her arm out, pulled it in to her chest and thrust it out. It flew upward instead of outward and did a flip in the air before landing on the ground directly in front of her. "Here, let me show you." Robin picked up the tool and moved to her side. "Most of the power comes from your wrist and you have to make sure you extend your arm straight because even the slightest curve will send it higher than you were intending it to go. Robin then threw the birdarang, which flew around the basketball hoop before making its way back to him where he caught it. "Here." He handed her the birdarang and she gripped it in her hand again. Robin position her arm for her, and gently pushed her arm out to show her how it should be when she throws it. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"Alright," Robin walked back to his place before. "Let's try again." Starfire concentrate as best she could, ignoring the tingling feeling she felt on her arm where Robin had put his hand. Once again she pulled her arm in then thrust it back out, this time the birdarang went out in the direction she was aiming for. It flew past Robin before turning back around and hitting him in the back of the head. He hardly reacted before bending over and picking it up. He walked back over to Starfire, a smile on his face. "Good job." Starfire couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "Ah… we can go over the Bo staff tomorrow during training, you really just have to get a feel for it. Do you want to try the grapple?"

"Most certainly! I will not fall though, correct?"

"I'll catch you." Robin's cheeks turned a shad of pink and he cleared his throat before picking up the grapple. "It can shoot out a line from both ends and it's incredibly strong. You just have to push this button to shoot the line out and this button to retract it. Maybe try grappling the basketball hoop first to make sure you know how to use it before we try anything else." Starfire looked the grappling hook over, noting the buttons Robin had pointed out to her. She lifted it up and aimed at the basketball hoop. Her aim had not always been the best, she'd learned this when using her starbolts, but she had an idea of how to aim. With a push of a button the line launched from the gun and was soon wrapped around the basketball hoop. It wasn't quite where she'd been aiming but it was good enough.

"Glorious!" Starfire was genuinely excited as she'd always wanted to try out Robin's tools.

"Ok when you retract it it's going to pull you to the hoop. It's faster than you might expect so make sure you're holding on tight." Starfire pushed the retract button and instantly was launched forward. In a blur of motion she was suddenly at the bottom of the basketball hoop. The hook at completely unlatched itself from the hoop and was now fully back in the gun. She was shocked at how quick it was but tried not to show it. "Do you want to try something a bit more difficult?" Starfire nodded in reply. Robin walked over and took the grappling gun from her hands. "I like to use buildings and other structures to swing around and come at the criminal from the back. If you attach the grappling hook to the basketball hoop closest to the edge of the roof, you should be able to at least swing down on the front side. Let me show you." Robin turned and shot the grappling hook at the basketball hoop and after it latched on he ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped off. Starfire peered over the edge to see Robin swinging downward and then back up in a sweeping motion, covering most of the distance of the front side of the tower. He managed to swing upward enough that he could land back on the roof and retract his grappling hook all in one motion.

"Oh that looked… easy?"

"You'll do fine, don't worry." Robin handed over the grapple and Starfire took aim at the hoop. She pressed the button and the hook latched onto the basketball hoop. She inhaled deeply before jumping off the edge of the roof. She gripped the handle of the grappling hook tightly, as she rapidly swung downward. It wasn't like flying at all, knowing that she wasn't in control and she wasn't going to being able to stop herself at any moment. She couldn't stop herself from screaming as she arced downward and then began to swing back up. "You're doing great." She risked a glance to the side to see Robin flying alongside her. She relaxed a bit, knowing that he was with her and wouldn't allow her to be hurt. Once she felt she was near enough to the edge of the roof she pushed the retract button which pulled her all the way up to the roof. She wasn't able to stick the landing however as she awkwardly landed on one foot and fell forward into a roll. She couldn't help but laugh when she stopped rolling, she knew she probably looked ridiculous but she didn't care. Robin landed on the ground next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am most wondrous! I truly enjoy the use of your tools!" She stood up and handed him the grappling hook.

"You did great!" Robin allowed another smile before going back to where he'd laid out his tools. He quickly put them all back into their correct compartments and handed her the belt. She put it back on and looked up at Robin expectantly. "Um well… it's getting late… you probably want to be rested up for tomorrow." Robin turned and made his way for the roof door. Starfire, a smile still on her face, followed him back into the tower. His room was before hers and he paused a moment before going into his room.

"Night, Star."

"Goodnight Robin!" She would probably be floating back to her room if she still had her powers. Back inside her room she removed the mask and utility belt and placed them on her dresser. She pulled off the bulky shoes and gloves as well. She picked up the long shorts and t-shirt that she had slept in last night and quickly changed into them. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a uniform anyways, and Robin's was very uncomfortable for sleeping. She'd found the shorts and t-shirt in the dryer yesterday while she was washing her clothes and assumed they were Robin's. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she'd borrowed them for the time being. She fell into her bed with a smile still plastered on her face and was soon asleep.

Robin awoke early as usual. It didn't seem to matter what time he went to sleep, his internal alarm would always wake him before 7. The first thing he did when he woke up was put his mask on, it had become such a habit that he didn't even think about it anymore. He made his way over to the mirror next to his closet. What he saw was both shocking and frightening: surrounding his head was a mass of red hair. He didn't understand how it could have gotten that bad overnight and how he was supposed to fix it. Of course he'd woken up with bed-head before but he obviously had a lot less hair than Starfire and therefore it was never this bad. He picked up the small comb he used on his hair in the morning and tried to pick though the hair on to end up snapping it in half on the second brush. Sighing, he decided there could be only one person who would know how to deal with this.

Robin made his way down the hall and over a room. He knocked quietly on the door and Starfire opened it shortly after. She made a half-squeaking sound at the sight of Robin before pulling him into her room. Robin noted she was not dressed in his uniform which meant she would have had to change out of it… The thought of her seeing him in nothing but his underwear… He was glad Star wasn't facing him at the moment because he was sure his face was a whole new shade of red.

"Sit please." She indicated toward the edge of her bed where Robin sat down. Starfire retrieved her hairbrush from the top of her dresser. "I apologize for the condition of my hair." Robin couldn't help but laugh internally that Starfire was embarrassed by this. She kneeled on the bed behind him and began brushing through the mess of hair.

"Ow. OW. Geez Star, you're going to rip the hair out."

"Please friend Robin, it is my hair and I do know how to take care of it." She continued to forcefully brush through I despite Robin's continued protest. After what seemed like forever Starfire finally stopped brushing his hair.

"Do you have to do this every day?" Robin rubbed the back of his head where it still hurt from the pulling and tugging on his hair.

"No… but I prefer to brush it every day so that it does not get as bad as it is this morning. Perhaps you should take this." Star handed him the hairbrush as she got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. "If you mind, I would like to change now." Robin stood up and quickly made his way to the door.

"I'll leave then, thanks Star." He added on his way out. He realized it wasn't a huge deal that she had to change, she was in his body so it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. It just felt odd the notion of her changing in front of him… once again he found himself thinking things he shouldn't be thinking.

After a quick breakfast he made his way down to the gym. He figured it couldn't hurt to "warm up" a bit before training in the afternoon. It was interesting to use the moves and combinations he was used to but have the added effect of Star's super strength. He realized how useful the combination could be in a fight. After replacing his third punching bag Cyborg walked into the gym. He made his way over to the weights and began lifting.

"Hey Cy."

"Sup Rob. How you handling the switch man? You haven't seemed any different."

"It's pretty cool actually…" Robin paused as he let out several blows to the new bag. "I've never had powers before you know and they've really come in handy."

"Don't get too used to it man." Cyborg laid down on the bench press and readied himself to lift. "Speaking of that, have you gotten any leads on Mumbo yet?"

"No. I've got someone keeping an eye out for me though." The conversation ended as the two became too focused on their workout to keep it going.

After the team had a quick meal they all met outside on the obstacle course. Robin was very nervous for this training session what with most of his team in the wrong bodies, but he had faith in them nonetheless. Cyborg had volunteered to go first and Robin was manning the controls. He figured it couldn't hurt to make the course a bit harder than usual for the half robot since he would have to put forth a lot more effort if they had to fight in this condition. Cyborg of course made it through with minor scratches, failing to set a new time record but still performing well. Robin was up next.

He made his way out onto the course and readied himself. Righteous fury. Unbridled joy. Boundless confidence. This shouldn't be too hard. The buzzer went off and Robin's fighting instincts kicked in. He was running down the course dodging the first set of projectiles aimed his way easily. It wasn't until the ground began to open up in front of him that he remembered he could fly. It was getting easier to get into the air now that he'd been practicing. He shot forward over the large gap in the ground that had appeared and weaved in and out of the lasers now shooting at him. Two sentries rose from the ground and launched off three missiles each into the sky. They zoomed a ways up before heading back toward Robin. He recognized immediately that they were heat-seeking missiles. He soon felt the green energy balls forming in his hands and launched a volley of them at the missiles. His aim was better than Starfire's and he hit all of them as planned. The finish line was in site now and he pressed himself forward even faster. Right before he crossed it though another obstacle appeared, this one being two large steel doors blocking his path. He flew up to go over them only to realize there was an electric beam fence shooting out across and down, essentially locking him in a cage. He landed on the ground and faced the doors and knew what he had to do. He approached them and slipped his fingers between the cracks and with all the force he could muster, pried them apart slowly but surely. As soon as a gap big enough for him to fit through opened up he flew through it and crossed the finish line. He could hear Starfire clapping happily from the viewing area near Cyborg. He checked the time clock: 2:54, not bad, but he could do better.

Up next was Raven. She approached the start line and waited for the buzzer. She was off in an instant, transforming into the first animal she could think of: a cheetah. Racing down the course she was actually doing pretty well, dodging lasers and clay discs aimed at her, and jumping over obstacles without having to change form yet. Robin decided he needed to make the course a bit more difficult and pulled the same trick Cyborg had pulled on him. The ground in front of Raven slowly began to open up creating a gap that was too large for her to jump. Skidding to a halt and nearly falling over the edge, she paused for a moment before changing into a Raven. She flew over the gap and fast enough that the next set of missiles couldn't hit her. She was down in an instant though when one of the sentries shot out a large net which she managed to get caught in and pinned to the ground. Back in human form she paused for another moment before transforming into a large crocodile and biting through the net. Deciding a croc was too slow she once again transformed into a cheetah and darted for the finish line. She crossed it before the final obstacle, a guillotine type stone block, could get to her. She was back in human form and made her way over to the rest of the Titans.

"You need to work on quicker transformations." Robin added before nodding to Beastboy, who was up next. He looked more nervous than the others had, and Robin only hoped he would get through this without getting injured. Beastboy was off to a rocky start, almost getting taken out by an exploding disc within the first 10 seconds. He reacted just in time to shoot himself up into the air with a burst of black energy. He began flying through the rest of the course, using his telekinesis a few times to smash the first couple of sentries. The last one got him in the shoulder with a laser however and as a result Beastboy blew the sentry up. After barely getting past the last obstacle Beastboy crossed the finish line. His time was drastically longer than it normally would be. As soon as he got to where the rest of the team was Raven pulled him aside and began to talk to him about making shields and projectiles, apparently he wasn't the only one who forget to teach something.

Starfire stepped up to the course and looked to Robin at the controls. She flashed a smile then became focused and determined. When the buzzer sounded she began running, leaping off the rock formations that began jutting out of the ground in front of her. Her landings weren't perfect but she was keeping her balance so that was good. The last rock formation was at least 20 feet high and taking a risk, Starfire jumped from it, turning in the air to shoot the grapple at the top of the spire, catching herself before she hit the ground. Once she was back on her feet she began running again, this time four sentries popped up from the ground and began shooting clay discs at her. She pulled from her belt two freeze discs and launched them at the first two sentries. They exploded and ice covered the sentries leaving them disabled. With a birdarang she attempted to knock some of the clay discs out of the air but missed and ended up having to duck at the last second. She made her way past the sentries and onto the next obstacle.

Several "dummy" soldiers popped up from the ground and began shooing pellet guns at her. After getting hit by a few she leapt into the air and landed on top of the first one. She began hopping from dummy to dummy as they were unable to aim upwards and she made it to the next obstacle. Two large poles stood on either end of the course and between them ran an electrical netting she wasn't able to get under or over. Reaching into the utility belt she pulled out the last freeze disc and tossed it at the netting. When it exploded it turned the electric current to ice and she was able to kick through and roll into the final obstacle. The ground in front of her was an open stretch of dirt but every few seconds tons of large spikes would shoot up through the dirt and then disappear back into the ground. The area was too large to run across without getting impaled so Starfire looked around for something to grapple on. She turned around to face one of the large poles that belonged to the previous obstacle. It was at least 25 feet tall with two small prongs sticking out on either side at the top. Deciding to risk it she shot the grapple to the top of the pole. She took a few steps back then began running out around the pole. Once she got enough momentum going she pushed the retract button which in turn pulled her into the air while still swinging around the pull. Once around the back side of the pull she let go of the grapple gun and launched herself over the spike pit. Managing to do a flip in the air she landed in a roll on the other side of the finish line. She ignored the fact that her ankle now hurt from landing on it from that high and stood to face the others. The time clock read 2:47.

Robin was stunned. He had no idea Starfire was capable of all the things she just did. Not to mention that last trick, she could have gotten seriously hurt but she executed it almost perfectly. Not to mention she had beaten his time. Robin had to admit he was actually kind of jealous. Starfire hobbled over to join the rest of the Titans.

"Star that was… incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah way to go Star!" Beastboy high fived her.

"Alright team, we're going to run through the course one last time as a team. The course has to fix itself first so in the meantime Beastboy do you think you can heal Star's ankle?" Robin walked over to the computer to begin setting up the course for the team run through. He turned soon enough to not see Beastboy mock-salute him, thankfully. After a couple of minutes the course was ready to go. The Titans made their way down to the starting line, assuming their positions. Cyborg initiated the countdown from the computer built into his arm. At the sound of the buzzer they all sprang into action.

Robin and Beastboy took to the air while Starfire and Cyborg spread out to the sides on foot. Raven had once again taken from of a cheetah and was sprinting ahead of the rest. Robin took out the first sentry on his side with a few starbolts and Beastboy encased the other in black energy the exploded it. Starfire had decided to use Robin's Bo staff this time and was spinning it to make a shield-of-sorts, causing the lasers shot at her to bounce back and hit the sentry that fired them. Cyborg ended up just pulling the next sentry right out of the ground. Raven, still as a cheetah, was still slightly ahead but didn't seem to notice the two large boulders closing in on her from either side.

"Raven, look out!" Beastboy called. He used his telekinesis to surround one of the rocks in black energy, stopping it in its path. The other was still headed towards her though and soon collided with her, knocking her to side, unconscious and in human form. Beastboy dropped immediately and went to her side. Cyborg quickly picked up a rock and chucked it at the missiles that were now headed toward the two. Starfire used her birdarang to tear through the rope that had wrapped itself around Robin's ankle, pulling him down from the sky.

"Come on team!" Robin called as he got back into the sky. Raven, now conscious, was running after Beastboy. Starfire and Cyborg were right with them as well. The finish line was soon in sight when a square wooden frame with a large swinging mallet rose up from the ground. It was moving back and forth at a pace that made it hard to simply jump through. The edges of the square met the edges of the course and so they couldn't go around it. Robin, being the first to reach it, began to fire starbolts at it but did not cause any damage. Cyborg shot his sonic canon at it as well but the mallet held up. Beastboy and Raven stopped next to their leader and Beastboy reached a hand out and, focusing, surrounded the mallet in black energy. He caused the swinging to slow down tremendously but it was obviously straining him to do so.

"Go! I'll be right behind you guys!" The others hesitated a moment before diving through the frame and landing on the opposite side, across the finish line. Once everyone was through Beastboy inched his way toward the frame, still straining to hold the mallet in place. Once he was in front of it he decided to go for it and unleashed the mallet which resumed it full pace. At the same time Beastboy dove through the frame and nearly got his leg smashed in the process. Tumbling to a stop on the other side he checked himself over before standing up and cheering which caused several rocks around him to shoot up into the air.

"Good work team, I'll see you all at dinner." With that Robin turned and made his way back into the tower. He wasn't in there long though before the alarm went off.

**A/N**

Wow this was a hard chapter for me to write! I discovered I don't know as much about Robin as I thought I did, I especially know next-to-nothing about his tools! This chapter required quite a lot of research so I could get an idea on how he uses the weapons, what they look like, they correct names, and basically to get a gist of his fighting style. I didn't notice until now how much acrobatics he uses in his fighting! I did discover after some digging that Robin's grapple is more of a handle-type thing that shoots off a grapple that looks like one of his birdarangs. I realized that this was not easy to describe so for the sake of my sanity and writing skills I decided to pretend he has a grappling gun similar to Batman's. It's just a lot easier for me to describe (sorry if this upsets you). Anyways, I hope this provided an accurate enough description of his tools and fighting techniques, and if you believe it is different let me know and I might change it!

In case you couldn't tell I had fun writing the obstacle course scene! It was fun to think up different scenarios for them to go through of course. Also I like getting to write Starfire as a bad ass because she often gets pinned as the weakling that needs saving when honestly she's one kick ass girl! I figured Beastboy would struggle the most not having as many offensive abilities as he's used to. Once again Cy kind of gets left out but hopefully I can write him in more in the next couple of chapters!


	6. To Know You

**A/N **I will go ahead and apologize right now because fight scenes are not really my forte. It's especially hard for me to do in the POV I'm trying to stick with. I wanted to switch to a fly on the wall type POV to capture all the action but I couldn't do it. Basically I'm sorry if the fight scene sucks! This chapter ended up being way shorter than I thought it was (only 7 pages instead of the usual 9) I guess I just wasn't able to extend all the scenes out enough; I'm still happy with it though. My friend just got back from a 2 week vacation so I will be a lot busier now that she's back, this chapter especially took me a lot longer to write because of preparations for her coming home (I house sat for her) but anyways enough about me, get to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans… If they're for sale though I'd gladly buy them!

Beastboy couldn't deny how unhappy he was to have to go fight in his current condition. He was getting the hang of these powers but he definitely did not know how to use them well. Rushing downtown to the shopping center or Jump city he couldn't help but hope that this would be an easy crime. Maybe if they were lucky it would be Mumbo and he could straighten the whole mess out. Of course it wasn't Mumbo but he knew it wasn't going to be too difficult of a fight when he saw a certain group of teens stealing from the stores. They skidded to a stop in the middle of the street and emerged from the car in battle stances.

"Well if it isn't the crud-munchin Teen Titans."

"Titans, go!" Robin flew up into the sky and took aim with his starbolts.

"Wait, wait, wait. The red-head is calling the shot's now?" Jinx crossed her arms, a confused look on her face.

"She didn't sound like the alien." Mammoth offered up his usual intelligence.

"We're trying something new." Raven added before transforming into a gorilla.

"But we can still kick your butts!" Beastboy shouted as he used his telekinesis to move a mailbox and hit Mammoth in the side.

"Hive 5, gamma maneuver!" Jinx back flipped behind her other teammates as Billy Numerous multiplied and rushed towards the Titans on the ground. Gizmo of course went after Cyborg and See-more took aim at Robin in the sky. Beastboy levitated upwards as Mammoth charged at him. Mammoth slowed himself to a stop and turned around. He picked up the nearest car to him and tossed in Beastboy's direction. He used his powers to try and stop the car in the air, but wasn't able to stop it in time and took the full force of the airborne car. He flew backwards and landed in a head on the ground a bit dazed and out of breath.

Robin dove at Mammoth and pushed him back with his strength. He launched a volley of starbolts at the giant and forced him against a brick wall. Star had opted for fighting hand to hand with Jinx and seemed to be doing pretty well. Cyborg had successfully ripped off Gizmo's jetpack and was now holding the kid in the air by the back of his collar. Raven, in the form of a cheetah was chasing all of Billy's clones around and essentially herding them all into one area. See-more was running at Cyborg now but it only took one shot from his sonic canon to take him out.

Beastboy was fully recovered when he suddenly received a kick to the back and fell forward. Jumping around he turned to face Kyd Wykkyd who was swiftly punched him in the face. Beastboy conjured up a small shield in front of his hand and used it to deflect Kyd Wykkyd's attacks. Seeing an opening he swiftly pulled a light pole down on top of the villain knocking him out. He turned around to see Jinx tied up, Gizmo still struggling in Cyborg's hand, See-More knocked out and Mammoth chained up.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive and pick up the villains, they had to bring two vans because Mammoth took up a whole one on his own. Robin, although he got weird looks from the police at first, gave the standard spiel of what went down. He then asked the police not to share anything about the little mishap they were currently in and promised it would be resolved soon. After they all piled back into the T-car and made their way to the pizza parlor. It was almost like an unspoken tradition to go there after a battle if the time permitted itself. Of course it was never easy to order a pizza as they all had varying tastes. They ended up getting a meat lover's pizza for Cyborg, A half-veggie half pickles, bananas, and mint frosting for Starfire and Beastboy, and a plain cheese for Raven and Robin.

"I feel we all kicked the butt very well in our wrong bodies!" Starfire exclaimed before taking a large bite of her unusual pizza.

"We lucked out, the hive 5 is not our most fearsome adversaries. Next time we might not be so lucky." Raven added darkly.

"She has a point, it's important that we sort this out soon. I think I'm going to patrol the city to see if I can find anything about where Mumbo ran off to, you guys head back to the tower and I'll meet you there later." Robin placed cash on the table and prepared to take flight when Starfire stood up.

"Robin, might I join you?" Robin faced her and it was obvious the he wasn't in the mood for company but Starfire had a way about making him change his mind.

"Ok." He extended his hand and she took it and they flew into the night sky away from the pizza place. The drive to the tower was filled with Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over the radio station. It abruptly ended when Beastboy blew the radio up. Raven idly sat in back watching the city disappear behind them. When they pulled up Beastboy hopped out of the car and turned to Cyborg, who hadn't moved from his seat.

"Are you coming Cy?"

"Actually… I got a text from Sarah, she wants to meet me at the park for a late night walk…" Beastboy couldn't help but look upset, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Nice! Have a good time dude!" Beastboy closed the door and Cyborg sped back out of the garage and into the tunnel that led to the mainland. He now faced Raved who had exited the car on the other side. "Guess it's me and you tonight! What do you want to do?" Raven gave him an 'are you serious' look and walked toward the elevator. Beastboy was hot on her tail as he slid into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Don't you need to meditate?"

"I can manage without it for a little bit. C'mon Rae! I'm boreeeddd."

"We just got home, how are you bored already?" Raven didn't really need an answer to that question, Beastboy's attention span was about 5 seconds. The elevator doors opened to the common room and the two of them exited.

"Pleaseee Raven! I promise not to bother you for the rest of the night if you just do something with me until Cyborg or Robin and Starfire get home!" Raven paused for a moment, apparently thinking over the pros and cons of the agreement.

"We don't know how long they will be out though."

"I'll…I won't bother you at all tomorrow!" Beastboy had now fallen to his knees and was literally begging her. "Pleaseee!" Raven gave him an unreadable expression.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Beastboy jumped up with joy and managed to blow up the toaster at the same time.

"What did you have in mind?" Raven crossed her arms and stared at him with those big violet eyes.

"Video games?"

"No."

"Stankball?"

"Absolutely not."

"Uhm… oh have you ever played 20 questions?"

"Is that where you think of something and I have to guess what it is within 20 questions?"

"Oh… well that's a version of it but I was thinking of the other kind. We each get to ask 20 questions and the other person has to answer them honestly or else they have to do something embarrassing!"

"20 seems like a lot… how about 5?"

"Wait… are you agreeing to play!" Beastboy couldn't control his excitement and nearly blew the fridge up as well before he calmed himself down.

"I suppose." Raven turned and walked over to the couch to sit down. Beastboy made his way over and sat next to her. He turned sideways on the couch and sat cross-legged so he could face her. She turned as well and pulled her legs under her.

"I'll start!" Beastboy paused as he struggled to come up with a question to ask. He hadn't really thought she'd agree to the game so he didn't have much time to prepare. "Oh! Do you think I'm funny?"

"Sometimes." Beastboy could tell she was telling the truth and couldn't stop the large grin that spread across his face.

"I knew it; your turn."

"How often do you shower?" Beastboy blushed at the question, he didn't feel entirely comfortable answering but knew he had no choice. He didn't want to face whatever horribly embarrassing thing Raven would make him do if he didn't.

"Usually… once or twice a week…"

"No wonder you smell so bad." Beastboy stuck out his tongue in defense.

"What's the worst part about switching bodies?"

"The fact that I had to switch with you." Beastboy's smile faltered at her comment. "What's the worst part about switching bodies for you?"

"Um… not being able to express my emotions like normal… Um… Which is worse, eating only tofu for a day or eating only meat for a day?"

"Tofu, obviously." Raven paused a moment and looked out the window. Beastboy could sense her apprehension over her next question. He was getting better at ready emotions and was often shocked by what some of his teammates were feeling. "Did you love Terra?" Beastboy was shocked at the sudden turn the game had taken. That was one of the last questions he would have expected her to ask. Beastboy was silent for an unusually long amount of time for him as he thought of how to answer the question. Did he love? He certainly had strong feelings for her… Beastboy's voice become eerily serious and he turned to look out over the bay as he answered the question.

"I… I don't think so. I mean, I knew her better than anyone else on the team and I definitely had strong feelings for her but… I don't think it was love." Beastboy could feel mixed emotions coming from Raven but he swore one of them almost felt like relief.

"Oh."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Does this count as one of your questions?"

"Sure."

"I wanted to know for personal reasons."

"That's not an answer!" Raven smirked.

"I gave you an honest response, you didn't say it had to be elaborate." Beastboy sat back in the couch, annoyed at her ability to get around his rules. "What's the worst part of being a hero for you?" Beastboy was starting to get annoyed with the serious questions, he wasn't used to talking like this and it kind of made him uncomfortable.

"I guess… when I don't live up to everyone else's expectations. I want to be a great hero that civilians can look up to but sometimes I think I fall short of that." Beastboy knew Raven understood how he felt, he was certain almost every superhero felt that way at one point or another.

"This is your last question, use it wisely."

"Do you ever wish you weren't restricted by your emotions?" It was Raven's turn to go silent as she pondered the question.

"I've spent my whole life suppressing my emotions so I've never really had the chance to let go but, yes, I do think that way sometimes. It would be nice to be… normal… for once."

"You can do that now."

"I already told you, Beastboy, it would only make things more difficult for me when we switch back."

"Your turn." Raven seemed to be feeling nervous this time and Beastboy knew she was probably going to ask another serious question.

"What do you think of me?" Beastboy was a bit shocked by the question, he was expecting something a little more… difficult to answer.

"I think you're a nice girl who sometimes lets her anger get the better of her, and I know what that feels like. I think you're the smartest person I've ever met too, and…" Beastboy stopped, considering if he should say what he wanted to say. This could be his only chance to say something as risky as this and not have to worry about her reaction. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to go for it. "And I think you're pretty." Raven didn't react on the outside but Beastboy could feel the mix of emotions she was feeling on the inside. Shock was the biggest but there were traces of confusion, gratitude, and bashfulness. Beastboy wasn't quite sure what to make of all those emotions. "Can I ask one more question? Not part of the game."

"I can't guarantee I'll answer it honestly."

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you're annoying." Beastboy looked down at his hands. "But… I also think you're energetic, hopeful, and caring. All good qualities to have on the team."

"You forgot funny and irresistible!" Beastboy flashed his best smile and batted his eyes a few times. Raven responded with an eyebrow raise before standing and heading to her room.

"I'm going to bed, you should meditate." With that she disappeared form the common room and Beastboy was left alone on the couch.

* * *

"She has a point, it's important that we sort this out soon. I think I'm going to patrol the city to see if I can find anything about where Mumbo ran off to, you guys head back to the tower and I'll meet you there later." Robin placed cash on the table and prepared to take flight when Starfire stood up.

"Robin, might I join you?" Robin turned around to face her. He wasn't planning on letting any of the other titans accompany him, he usually preferred to patrol on his own. He could feel those emerald eyes pleading with him through the mask however and felt he probably owed it to her to let her come.

"Ok." He extended his hand and she took it and they flew into the night sky. Robin wasn't particularly thrilled to have company on tonight's patrol but if it had to be anyone he supposed Star would have been his first choice. He held tight on her hand as he flew into the sky and to the edge of the city. He usually started in the more rundown parts of the city. After a few minutes he realized his arm was getting tired. He might have super strength but it still was not the most comfortable position for his arm. He landed on the next roof he came across and set Starfire down gently. "Star, do you know what a piggy-back ride is?"

"I have not heard of this ride for pigs before."

"I want you to ride on my back so that I don't have to hold you up the whole time we're flying. Here, stand behind me." Starfire did this and Robin squatted so it would be easier for her to get on. "Put your arms around my neck and then you will have to put your legs around my waist." Robin felt weird explaining what a piggy-back ride was but knew Starfire wouldn't understand why he thought it was weird. She put her arms around his neck first and then slowly pulled herself onto his back and crossed her legs around his hips. Starfire's body was skinny enough that it wasn't very hard to do. "Ok now hold on tight." He slowly flew up into the air and Starfire held on, her grasp tightening around his neck. He was very glad she didn't have her super strength now because if she did she'd probably snap his neck at this point. "Star… you're… choking me…" Robin gasped out. Starfire quickly loosened her grip and moved her arms down more around his shoulders.

"Sorry!" Robin positioned himself so he was now parallel with the ground. Star pressed close to him and Robin couldn't deny that he actually enjoyed it. They spent the first 20 minutes or so in silence as Robin intently watched the city below looking for any sign of Mumbo or crimes in progress. Starfire's grip loosened a bit and Robin was almost afraid she'd fallen asleep on his back until she spoke up.

"Robin, do you like flying?"

"Yeah I do."

"Why?" Robin was silent for a moment as he thought the question over. He'd never flown on his own before so it wasn't easy to describe his feelings about it (or in general really).

"Um… I guess it makes me feel free, you know? Like I'm not bound to the ground anymore and that I can leave whenever I want."

"Do you wish to leave the Titans?" Starfire had a worried tone to her voice.

"No of course not! That's not what I meant. I meant that I can leave metaphorically… I don't have to rely on others to get me places, I'm in control I guess and I like that."

"I see." It was silent for a few more minutes.

"Why do you like flying?"

"I like to see the world from up here, everything is so small and it makes me feel like this planet is not as big as it seems. I too like to feel free, like I do not have to stay anywhere I do not want to." Robin took in what she said and for once looked at the ground and also noticed how small it looked.

"Do you miss your powers?"

"Yes. I have always had them and so I do not feel full without them. However, it is also nice to not be weighed down by my powers. I do feel freedom without my powers in some way. I am not quite sure how to explain it though." Robin thought he might have an idea of what she was trying to say. It was amazing to have superpowers, but with them came a lot of responsibility that weighed heavily on him. He literally had power in his hand that could do a lot of damage that he would be solely responsible for.

The two flew in silence one again as Robin watched the ground intently for anything of suspicion. The city was rather quiet tonight and it was peaceful. Robin almost felt at ease which was unusually for him as there was almost always something to be worrying about. They were nearing the edge of the city near the bay now. Robin pulled his communicator out of his pocket to check the time; it was almost 10:30 now, Robin hadn't even realized so much time had passed out here. He'd been flying slower with Starfire on his back and so it was taking longer to do the patrol. Robin was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the sudden lack of weight on his back. Looking down he caught a glimpse of Star falling to the ground below.

"Star!" Robin quickly shot downward and was able to catch up with her and grab her around the waist. It was actually a bit hard to stop himself from the momentum he'd built up and the sudden weight. "Star what…" A small snore escaped from her mouth as her head rolled forward onto Robin's shoulder. She was asleep. She must have fallen asleep and her grip loosened so much that she'd fallen off. Robin probably would have laughed at the situation if it hadn't scared him half-to-death. The thought of losing Starfire because he wasn't paying attention… he didn't even want to think about.

Realizing the patrol was practically over he decided to head home. One hand on Starfire's back and one under her knees he carried her in the air back to the tower. Robin's face looked a lot less stern when he was asleep, he'd almost forgotten what that looked like. Landing softly on the tower roof he carefully made his way into the tower and down to Starfire's room. He managed to get her inside without any of the other Titans seeing him; he wasn't in the mood to try explaining this. Laying her down her bed he pulled one of her blankets over her and removed the mask from her face. He quietly left her room and went right to his room next door. He hadn't found any sign of Mumbo but it had turned out to be a pretty good night.

**A/N **Whoo! I didn't like this chapter at first but it ended up going in a direction I liked! I thought the BBxRae scene went well and I hope you guys liked. I haven't quite worked out all the details on Raven's perspective yet but I will get there. Also I had fun writing the RobxStar stuff too! It's usually easier for me to write their parts since it's canon versus writing BBxRae where I have to make sure I keep them in character while building the relationship. So this chapter, although originally supposed to be action heavy, ended up being relationship heavy, so I hope you shippers are happy! I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter before Monday when I leave but I'll try my best!


	7. Progress

**A/N** First off I should apologize for the long wait for this chapter, it was hard to get back into writing mode after my little vacation. To be honest I didn't know where I was going to take this story next so I apologize if it ends up being a bit of a filler chapter while I get back into the groove of writing. Also I don't know if any of you are keeping track but this chapter will be the start of day 4!

It had been a while since Cyborg and Sarah had hung out together. They'd officially called it off a few months ago but still wanted to be friends. Sarah understood him pretty well and he felt like he could tell her things he couldn't tell some of his teammates. He met her at the park as the last traces of sunlight disappeared, giving way for the stars. They began their walk down the paved path that ran through the park.

"I heard about what happened with your team and Mumbo, how's everyone handling it?"

"How'd you hear about it?" The titans had only been out in public once since the incident and he couldn't believe the news had spread that fast.

"A friend of mine was downtown when the fight broke out and saw the whole thing and so she told me about it."

"Oh… I think they're doing fine, I mean, its super weird but they've all adapted pretty well. I still get them confused though, ya know? It's weird to see Beastboy walk in the room and have to address him as Raven."

"I guess you kinda lucked out though, not being affected by it and all?"

"You could say that… but it still affects us all so I'm still apart of the mess. We'll get it straightened out soon. How have you been?"

"Oh good, the kids and I are getting ready to start up practice for baseball season. We even have a few new kids wanting to be a part of the team this year. If you're not too busy you could always help out with practices you know?"

"You know I'd love to, those kids are amazing, but this hero stuff really takes up a lot of my time…."

"I know, I know. Just if you ever have some down time you should stop by the field, alright?" She flashed him that sweet smile that got him hooked in the first place. He had a hard time saying no to her and an even harder time saying no to all those kids.

"I'll make some time ok?" They walked on in silence for a few minutes when Cyborg heard rustling from a bush ahead of them. He was about to pass it off as a squirrel or rabbit when a man popped out of the bush and began running down the path. Naturally Cyborg took off after him. "Hey! Slow down man! I ain't gonna hurt ya! What're you running from anyways?" It didn't take long for Cyborg to catch up to the man; he was clearly out of shape and was slowing down significantly. Cyborg grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around to see his face.

"Mumbo!" Cyborg wasn't expecting to see him of all people in the park tonight. Of course it was the version of Mumbo that was without magic and so it wasn't the best thing to find. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding! What does it look like? You kids broke my wand and I'm trying to avoid going to jail!" Mumbo squirmed within Cyborg's grasp but was fairly weak without his magic.

"Oh no ya don't, we need you. You caused some trouble with the other Titans and you're gonna fix it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You did some spell to make them switch bodies!" The look Mumbo gave Cyborg was one of genuine confusion.

"Ha! Maybe my magic backfired when your witch broke my wand?" Mumbo started giggling and it only served to make Cyborg angrier.

"Alright well you need to fix it and put them back in the right bodies."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause if you don't I'll throw you right back in jail where you belong."

"Are you promising me freedom if I fix this little 'problem'?"

"Sure, whatever will get you to fix them." Mumbo smiled broadly and began giggling again.

"Wonderful! Well I'll need to fix my wand first, you don't happen to know what your friend did with my wand now, do you?"

"I'll get you your wand pieces just… meet me back here tomorrow morning alright?" Mumbo grinned as Cyborg let go of him. The old man nodded then turned and walked away. Cyborg never enjoyed talking with the villains let alone working with them.

"Are you alright, Cy?" Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I just… I don't trust the guy. And Robin's not gonna like that I made a deal to keep Mumbo out of jail."

"You did what had to be done, don't beat yourself up about it, ok?" Cyborg offered her a grateful smile before heading back to the car with her.

Raven woke early as usual. She had a habit of being the first one up in the mornings, she didn't really know why, she just was. Robin was usually the second up but he wasn't very talkative in the mornings. Once Starfire and Cyborg got up then the conversations began. Raven had learned that Starfire was definitely a morning person. Although she was happy nearly 100% of the time, she seemed overly happy in the early hours. Raven was starting to get used to being in this body, as weird as that sounded, and had even managed to shower this morning (with a swimsuit on of course) without feeling so awkward.

Cyborg seemed a bit anxious this morning but Raven chose not to say anything about it. It was weird not to be able to know what her teammates were thinking and feeling but it was also kind of relieving. Their emotions could sometimes cause problems for her, especially when they became too strong. Starfire was the number one offender when it came to feeling things too strongly and Raven often would leave the room in those situations. It was a relief to sit at the table now and see the glances Robin was giving Starfire and not have to feel whatever it was he was feeling. Those two really needed to admit their feelings for each other soon or she wouldn't be able to be in the same room with them anymore. She couldn't really tell how Beastboy was handling her powers. He was usually very easy for her to read but now that he was having to suppress his emotions his feelings were unknown to her. She knew it was hard for him after the talk they had last night but she figured it was good for him. Maybe it would help him understand her life better and perhaps he'd even stop bugging her as much. She smirked to herself at the thought of him actually doing that because she knew he wouldn't.

"Hey Rae do you think you could help me go get groceries today? I've noticed we're getting low and well, you're the easiest to shop with." Raven was unable to read the look on Cyborg's face but decided she had nothing to worry about.

"Sure, we can go now if you like. I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah sure, let me just get the list." Raven and Cyborg were soon in the T-car and heading to the supermarket. Cyborg had been quiet the majority of the ride which was perfectly fine with Raven but unusual for him. "Rae I gotta talk to you," Raven nodded for him to continue. "I ran into Mumbo last night." So that's why he'd been acting weird this morning.

"And?"

"And I made a deal with him. I'm only tellin' _you_ this 'cause I know Robin wouldn't be happy to hear it. He'd probably yell at me for not bringing Mumbo into custody…"

"What was the deal Cyborg?"

"I told him that if he could fix you guys I'd make sure he didn't go to jail for this…" He paused to let Raven think it over. She really wanted to get back into her own body and so she could understand why Cyborg would make a deal with him. She also knew that Robin would ring Cyborg's neck if he found out. Cyborg had basically captured the villain and let him walk free.

"Alright so why are you telling me?"

"Well Mumbo said he needs to fix his wand to fix you guys, but he doesn't know where his wand is. He told me you're the one who broke it so I was hoping maybe you would know where it is?" Raven thought back to the scene. She had been the one to break the wand but when she did everything went black for her. She had assumed the backlash of magic had knocked her out but of course it had been much worse. She tried to recall seeing the wand when she woke up but she couldn't. She knew she must have dropped it when she blacked out so maybe it was still at the crime scene? Normally the team would collect any evidence or relics after the crime and put them in the evidence room. That day though everything had been so chaotic that no one had collected the evidence.

"I… I'm not sure. I think I dropped the wand when I blacked out but… no one gathered the wand pieces afterwards because of all the chaos. Maybe it's still at the scene?"

"Mind if we take a detour?" Cyborg didn't wait for her response as he turned quickly down an alley and popped back out on a different road heading towards downtown. It didn't take long to get to the area the crime had taken place at. The place was already back to normal other than a few missing light poles. People crowded the sidewalks and cars were parked up and down the street. It was going to be harder than they were expecting to locate the wand if it was even here. "I'll scan the area with my cybernetic eye, do you think you could turn into something a bit smaller and look around?" Raven focused for a few seconds and soon found herself shrinking down to the size of a rat. A few civilians shrieked at the site of a large green rat but she made it through the foot traffic and into the street. Being a rat was actually pretty scary as all the cars were much, much bigger than normal and could easily kill her. She was fast though and was able to dodge the tires as she scoped the street. "Raven, over there!" She heard Cyborg call and headed the direction he was pointing. She was soon underneath a parked car and near the curb she saw something black resting on the ground. She quickly scurried over to the wand piece and scanned the area for the other half but it wasn't there. She grabbed the piece in her mouth and made her way back over to Cyborg, returning to human form in front of him. She spit the slightly disgusting wand piece into her hand and held it out to Cyborg.

"I could only find this half."

"It'll have to do for now, maybe Mumbo can work with this. I told him I'd meet him in the park again this morning so we should head on over there." A few minutes later they pulled up to the park and began walking the paved trail. Cyborg appeared to be using his heat vision to find the old man. It wasn't long before he stopped next to a bush and reached into it, pulling Mumbo out by his collar. "Here." He handed over the broken half of the wand.

"That's it? Where's the other half?" Mumbo eyed the broken wand suspiciously.

"We couldn't find it."

"Well you're going to have to look harder because I'm no magician with only half a wand." Mumbo turned and quickly disappeared into the surrounding woods.

"We'd better go get the groceries. Maybe Beastboy and I could come back after lunch and look again?" Cyborg gave her a weird a look at the mention of Beastboy but shook his head and walked back to the car.

"Yeah that's a good idea Rae."

**A/N **This is a very short chapter, I apologize! I just couldn't quite figure out where I was taking this story just yet, the long week of no writing really threw me off. I felt like I had to get something out here for you guys though so if you have any ideas of where to go next let me know! Also I just posted a new BBxRae oneshot for the hell of it! I actually started writing it to try and get some ideas for this fic so hopefully it helped. Anyways, I think it's cute so you guys should check it out! Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!


	8. Couples Retreat

**A/N**

It took me a little while but I figured out where to go next with this story! I think you guys are going to like it so please read, read, read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them ok?

* * *

"You're telling me Cyborg ran into Mumbo last night and _didn't_ bring him to the tower?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think Robin is gonna be a little mad?"

"That's why we aren't telling him. Now let's go." Raven stepped off the edge of the tower and morphed into green hawk as she'd seen Beastboy do many times. She was starting to get a hang of the transformations and it seemed to be taking her less time do it. It was hard to think of animals in battle situations because she really had to know the animal to become it. She realized Beastboy must have an extensive knowledge of animals if he was able to transform into so many different kinds. She'd mostly been sticking with the same 6 or 7 animals. The bigger ones were still kind of hard on her too because it took more concentration to change into them. She had to give Beastboy some credit for what he had to do. They soon touched down on a building above where the fight with Mumbo had taken place.

"This is where we found the first piece of the wand. I searched the whole street and couldn't find the other half. I've got a sneaking suspicion that it might have fallen down into the sewer."

"Okay so let's go down there!" Beastboy looked like he was about ready to leap from the building when Raven grabbed him by the hood.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Down?" Raven sighed and was beginning to regret bringing him along.

"There." She pointed to a manhole cover a little ways down the street in the opposite direction Beastboy was about to go. "You'll have to use your telekinesis to open the cover, just time it right so that you don't hit any pedestrians or cars." Raven wasn't sure she trusted him with this task, especially with his tendencies to blow things up. "Let's head down to the street first." The two of them hopped off the roof, Beastboy levitating to the ground and Raven taking the form of a hawk once again. Once they landed closer to the sewer cover Raven transformed back and the Changeling began to focus. A few civilians stopped to watch, it was always interesting to see the Titans use their powers for something other than crime fighting. The cover wobbled a few times before shooting up into the air at least 5 feet and landing on the ground in front of them. Not his best but at least it hadn't hit anyone.

Raven peered down the hole in the sidewalk, she couldn't quite tell how deep it was so she changed into a raven and flew down into the hole. Standing up in human form once she'd landed she realized it wasn't that long of a drop after all. She was however standing in some questionable sewage water.

"It's not the deep." She called up to Beastboy. She wasn't expecting him to just hop down that hole however as soon she was knocked to the ground, a carbon copy of herself on top of her. Beastboy offered his stupid grin as she pushed him off her. She was glad it was dark because she didn't want to have to explain the blush that had crept onto her cheeks. She wiped some of the water off her now wet backside and was grateful she wasn't in her own body or she'd make Beastboy wash her uniform when they got back. "That was not an invitation for you to just jump in."

"Sorry?" He scratched the back of his head as he gave an apologetic look.

"Did you bring the flashlight?"

"Yup!" Beastboy pulled it out and flicked it on, blinding Raven for a moment before her eyes adjusted. "Which way Captain?" Raven was getting real close to slapping him. She looked both ways down the tunnel trying to decide which way would be best. She honestly didn't have a clue.

"What's an animal that has a good sense of smell?"

"A bloodhound. Or a wolf. Basically any dog but a bloodhound is probably your best option." Raven tried to recall Beastboy transforming into a bloodhound. She wasn't a huge animal person and so it wasn't easy for her to just picture the animal and become it. Once again she found herself wondering how he kept track of all these animals. She stood there thinking for a moment when she felt something strange happen. Her mind felt… opened and suddenly she was seeing Beastboy transform into a bloodhound. She could recall the long, floppy ears, the droopy face, and the large nose. She knew exactly what it looked like and knew she could transform into it. She was about to transform right then when she realized what was happening.

"How did you do that?" She asked Beastboy, a bit harsher than she'd intended.

"Do what?"

"You entered my mind. I haven't taught you how to do that yet and it's not an easy power to use. How did you do it?"

"I… I don't know. I was just thinking that I wish I could just show you a picture because I've transformed into one before… and then I started concentrating on that. I didn't know I'd entered your mind though."

"Well… try not to do it again." Raven had never liked entering other people's minds and tried to only use that power in special situations. She definitely didn't like the feeling of having someone else in _her_ mind. If not done carefully it could become manipulative and that wasn't a line she wanted to cross. Not to mention that she left a part of herself in everything she touched with her soul-self, people included. She still maintained a link with Robin and Starfire.

Raven, focusing on the image Beastboy had planted into her mind, changed into a bloodhound. Her sense of smell was intensely increased and it was a bit overwhelming at first. After distinguishing the smells of the sewer water and the city above as well as the smell of Beastboy she began to search for any unusual smells. She picked up a few weird scents but one stood out to her. She began heading down the tunnel, following a scent that reminded her of a rabbit. Beastboy followed behind her with the flashlight and she could hear him quietly chanting to himself. After following the scent for who knows how long she came to an abrupt stop as the scent became over powering. She sniffed around the area until a glint of purple caught her eye.

"There." Beastboy directed the flashlight in the area she was pointing. Just below the surface of the water was something shimmering purple. "That's odd…" She had assumed both ends of the wand were without magic now but perhaps this half had retained some? Slowly she reached down to pick up the wand. As soon as her hand touched the wand however she was shot back and hit the wall, sliding down into the murky water. Recovering quickly she was greeted with a startled gasp from Beastboy.

"Raven! I'm…. you're blue!" Surely enough her once green skin had now turned a shade of sky blue. She actually found it kind of funny since it hadn't actually happened to her body, but she could tell Beastboy was not pleased. He quickly reached down to pick up the wand only to be also thrown back by the eruption of uncontrolled magic from the wand. Instead of changing color, however, a long furry tail sprouted from Beastboy's behind. He didn't seem to really notice the tail, having transformed into many animals with tails but Raven was pretty sure she did not want a tail when she got back in her body. Beastboy looked as though he was going to reach for the wand again when Raven stopped him.

"Beastboy don't touch it. I really don't want you sprouting pointy ears and whiskers too."

"What's wrong with pointy ears?" Raven ignored the comment.

"Use your telekinesis to move it."

"Right." Beastboy concentrated on the wand and soon it levitated into the air in front of them. They made their way back through the darkened tunnel, Raven now holding the flashlight and guiding them. Light from the streets above shown through ahead of them and Raven knew they were almost back.

"Can you levitate up there without losing your focus on the wand?" Beastboy simply nodded as he slowly began flying up and out the hole, his new tail hitting Raven in the face on the way out. Once they were both out Raven directed Beastboy to the park Cyborg had taken her to earlier. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he concentrated on keeping the wand aloft in front of him. His tail kept swishing and swiping against the back of Raven's neck and legs. "Would you please control that thing?"

"I can't." Raven took a step to the right so that she was out of the way of the swishing tail. As they walked down the trail she kept her eye out for any sign of Mumbo. After at least 10 minutes of walking a rustling in a bush next to her caught her attention. She moved apart a few branches to reveal Mumbo sitting inside.

"We found it." Mumbo practically flew out of the bush at the news. "It still has a bit of magic left to it, can you remove this pigment and his tail?"

"I can't control the magic in that state… it should wear off in an hour." Mumbo greedily reached for the wand but Raven pushed him back.

"How long will it take you to fix it?"

"Two, maybe three days?" Raven was not pleased to have to be in this body for any more time but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright. Meet me here in three days at 10 at night. You can fix all of us and we'll let you go… this time… If you don't show up I will find you and you won't be let off easy." Even without her dark aura Raven was still able to produce a menacing threat when needed.

"Okay deal!" Beastboy dropped the wand half and Mumbo bent down to retrieve it, touch only the white tip on the end that wasn't broken. He quickly ran off and Raven could only hope he was going to hold up his end of the deal.

* * *

With Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy in and out of the house this morning Starfire had decided to take the day for herself. She had gotten the urge to do a bit of training in the morning, and although she wasn't breaking punching bags with her super strength she was still doing a fair amount of damage. After lunch she had decided she would go to the mall of shopping and hoped that Robin would like to come with her. Her first choice had been Raven of course but she had mysteriously disappeared along with Beastboy. Cyborg had mentioned something about the two of them partaking in the date, a popular ritual she had learned about that earth couples would go on to "better the relationship." She hoped they were enjoying themselves and couldn't help but wish Robin would ask her on the date.

Starfire had last seen Robin heading for the roof and so she made her way up there as well. Arriving on the rooftop of the tower she didn't see him at first until something caught her eye over the bay. It was Robin, flying and seeing how close he could get to the water before pulling up. Starfire couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She'd always loved flying and now she'd been stripped of the power. She was glad to see Robin look so happy though. After a few more dives he seemed to notice her and made his way over to the roof and landed next to her, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Star, what's up?"

"Is the sky not what is up?"

"No I mean what are you doing?"

"Oh I was merely wondering if you would perhaps accompany me to the mall of shopping. Friends Raven and Beastboy are not home and Cyborg is busy at the moment." Robin looked around for a moment before facing her again.

"I guess I could go with you, I'm not really doing anything else." Starfire squealed with joy.

"Glorious!"

"Ready to go?" Starfire nodded as Robin took her hand and they launched off the roof. They flew side by side in the air as they made their way to the mall. It didn't take long for them to land in front of the shopping center. Starfire gladly led the way into the mall and through the throng of people. Robin stopped at a kiosk and bought a cheap pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes and the fact that he was wearing a mask. He admitted to not really wanting the public to know of their current situation.

Starfire loved being at the mall and looking at all the interesting objects sold here. The clothes were nice but she could also find strange "knickknacks" with uses she did not know. She also loved to try on clothes; as a superhero she did not have much use for normal earth clothes but they amazed her nonetheless. She still had not found an occasion to wear the large hat known as a "sombrero" she had bought from a man at the mall once.

"Robin, perhaps I could locate a new outfit for you to wear?" Starfire realized this was the perfect opportunity to play "dress up" as Raven called it. Being in Robin's body she could try on anything she thought he might look good in without his objection.

"What do I need a new outfit for Star? We're heroes, we pretty much just wear our uniforms."

"Maybe we could venture to the boardwalk and ride the wheel of Ferris together? We could wear our normal clothes and be like the normal Earth teens?" Robin was quiet for a moment and Starfire was afraid she'd said something wrong.

"Like a date?" Starfire lit up at the mention of the word, she'd been hoping for a long time that Robin would ask her to participate in the "date." She'd never thought she'd be the one to ask him, and definitely didn't think he'd agree.

"If that is what you want it to be."

"Yeah I... I'd like that Star." She tried to control her excitement but let out one squeal before turning around and searching for a clothing store that had men's clothes. Robin stayed close behind, eyeing everything she picked out. She ended up trying on several outfits before she found one she liked. After paying for the gray V-neck, black leather jacket, and dark jeans, they exited the store. Robin hadn't said much in the store and she hoped nothing was wrong. She convinced Robin to let her pick out an outfit for him to wear too, which actually took longer to find. Robin ended up picking out a skirt that she loved and she found a top to go with it. After gathering all their shopping bags they finally left the mall. It was already 6:15 and Starfire was getting hungry so she knew it was time to get back for dinner.

Back at the tower Starfire made her way to the common room as Robin went to put the clothes in his room. Cyborg was already in the kitchen cooking so she assumed they'd made it back just in time. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book while Beastboy was meditating near the window. She enjoyed seeing her friends so peaceful like this. It was a bit strange to not see Beastboy playing videogames, but he hadn't touched the controller since the switch for fear of Raven's powers blowing up the console. She barely made it to the couch before Cyborg called them all to dinner.

* * *

Back in the tower Robin took the shopping bags from Starfire and told her he would put them away. After dropping Starfire's bags off in her room he went into his room and sat on the bed. He was going to go on a date with Starfire. He didn't even know what to think. He'd been wanting this for a long time but always felt that she didn't think of him as anything more than a friend and yet she had been the one to ask him. His pride was a little hurt because he'd never had the courage to ask her before and she had made it seem so simple, but he was still glad nonetheless. It seemed the hard part was done and now all he had to do was _go_ on the date. Of course there were still things he wanted to tell her… he would just have to work up the courage to say them. He liked Starfire a lot and wanted her to know, he just had never been blessed with the ability to talk about feelings and what not. He couldn't help but blame his former mentor for that. Bruce had always told him that love was a weakness and put others in danger. Not to mention the man couldn't talk about love or affection either. Everything was business to him, even when they weren't in costume.

Robin had spent the rest of the trip to the mall thinking things out in his head. He would have to tell her at the perfect time. Maybe when they were at the top of the Ferris wheel. Of course he was still worried about how she would take it. What if she didn't feel that way towards him? What if she didn't understand what a date was and still felt like friends with him? He felt a bit better when she'd grabbed his hand and drug him to the next store to find an outfit for her to wear but he was still worried. He was close to thinking himself to death when someone knocked on his door. He stood up and answered to see Raven.

"Dinner's ready." She turned and began heading back to the common room when Robin stopped her.

"Raven, can I ask you something?" She gave him a strange look, probably trying to read his thoughts which she couldn't do in Beastboy's body of course.

"What?"

"It's about Starfire. We… we're going on a date and…"

"You're nervous so you want advice?"

"Yeah… I just don't want to mess it up."

"Just be yourself, she obviously likes you for the way you are." With that she turned and walked through the double doors. Robin couldn't get the words 'she obviously likes you' out of his head and entered the common room with a smile on his face.

**A/N**

Yay! Chapter 8 is done! I apologize that chapters have been getting a little shorter but it's hard to get to the length I want without smashing too many ideas into one chapter. I decided to start bringing some romance into the story (Yay Starfire!) SO I hope you guys are happy. I have a bit of trouble writing Mumbo's parts because he's a strange villain that we don't see a whole lot of. I couldn't decide if he would be a bit different in his normal form so I especially struggled with that part. Also I don't know if you guys caught it (I never really followed up on it) but BB and Raven were not on a date; that was just Cyborg being Cyborg. I will be trying to get as many chapters up as I can (and hopefully finish this story) before I go to college, which is coming up real fast! Please check out my BBxRae oneshot, I haven't decided if I'm going to keep going with that or not but if I do it won't be until after I finish this one. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm going to take this time to reply to individual people, sorry if I miss any of you!

love2read16: Thank you! Dialogue is something I've struggled with in the past (I like descriptive writing better) and so I'm glad to hear its turning out good! I'm working on getting more RobxStar and BBxRae in so just wait!

lunae57: I'm glad you're happy! I love reading those pairings and so I'm doing my best to move their relationships along. I was a little worried they were getting too used to their powers too fast but I'm glad you think it sounds good!

Stella Bella 123: Thank you so much! I love descriptive writing and I've actually toned it down for the story so it doesn't drag on too long!

AStudyinEsmeWho: I'm glad you like it! I'm working on making the characters express their affection without moving too fast so you might have to wait a few chapters for that. ;) Also I'm glad you like the RobxStar stuff, I normally only read BBxRae as well but the RobxStar stuff flows so naturally with the story I just couldn't leave it out.

Invader Johnny: I love all of your comments and thank you for review every chapter! I'm glad you've liked it so far! I couldn't quite figure out how to make the groceries part interesting so I hope it turned out alright anyways!

ForeverMe65, Cyr726, DivergentGoddess: Thank you! I'm glad you guys like it!


	9. Date Night

**A/N** Are you sure you guys are ready for this?! Ok get reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin and Starfire had agreed to go on their date after dinner and Robin couldn't control his nerves. He stood in his room staring at the outfit he'd picked out for Starfire, which he of course was going to wear being in her body. He couldn't believe that on their first date he wasn't even going to be in his own body. He hoped the next date everything would be straightened out; actually he just hoped there was a next date. Robin turned and quickly removed his uniform and put on the new outfit. He'd been careful to avoid his mirror when changing but couldn't necessarily control his wandering eye. He might have the body of a girl but he still had the mind of a boy and he had to admit, Starfire had an impressive body. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he turned back to face the mirror. Starfire looked amazing in the outfit… he rarely got to see her in anything but her uniform. The high-waisted lilac skirt was short but not too short and the pink floral cutoff revealed only a thin portion of her midriff.

Robin knew that no matter what Starfire wore it was still easy to recognize her. Her height, her bright auburn hair, her orange skin… they all gave her away. It was easy for Robin himself to pull off being "normal," he was human after all. All he had to do was remove the mask and the costume and he was just another civilian. When he was living with Bruce he often would use his real identity to blend in with the citizens. As a Titan though… he found himself only using the Robin identity. Being the only one who could truly blend in he felt it was almost unfair to the rest of his teammates… A knock on Robin's door brought took him from his thoughts. He answered it to see Starfire, in the new outfit she'd picked out for him. He had to admit it did look pretty good on him. He normally wouldn't find himself wearing a leather jacket but it didn't look as bad as he would have thought. Starfire was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes of course.

"I brought you these." She handed him a pair of sunglasses as well so he wouldn't have to wear his mask tonight either. It would be weird wearing their sunglasses at night but it was necessary to keep their identities secret.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am!" Starfire smiled as she turned and they both headed to the elevator. They were going to drive to the pier instead of fly in order to feel like normal teens. Robin had called in a favor from his old mentor and had received an all-black motorcycle almost identical to the R-cycle. It was just a rental of course but it would allow them some added secrecy. Robin sped off down the tunnel that lead to the city. It didn't take long to arrive at the pier. Robin parked his motorcycle and the two walked down the pier, Starfire looking in awe at all the rides and carnival games.

"May we play the games of the carnival?"

"Sure." Robin walked over to the first game he saw, the kind where you throw a ball to knock over all the bottles. He wasn't a huge fan of carnival games, mostly because they were either rigged or unwinnable and he didn't like to lose.

"Gonna win ya pretty lady a prize, huh?" The man eyed Starfire and she looked a bit uncomfortable. Without saying anything Robin handed the man a few dollars and took the three softballs from him. The man gave him a strange look but Robin ignored it. He eyed the bottles, calculating the perfect spot to hit them and threw the ball. He managed to knock off the top one only. The man put the bottle back and waited for Robin to throw again. Focusing again he took aim and threw, this time hitting the right spot and knocking over all three bottles. Starfire squealed behind him but the man didn't seem to notice. "Alright, pick any one you want." Robin turned back to Starfire who pointed to a large monkey holding a banana. The man got it down and handed it to Robin who handed it over to Starfire. She hugged it happily and they kept walking.

"Thank you Robin! What shall we do next?" Robin checked the time on his communicator.

"It's a little after 8 so we could get some food and then get in line for the Ferris wheel."

"Wonderful!" They made their way over to one of the food vendors. Robin ended up getting funnel cake while Starfire got a bag of cotton candy. They sat down on a bench to eat their food, Starfire was still amazed at the "magical properties" of cotton candy. She didn't seem to like to funnel cake as much, it was probably too sweet for her tastes. Once they finished they made their way over to the line for the Ferris wheel. If they timed it right they'd get to stop on the Ferris wheel and watch the fireworks. As they were walking Robin felt someone getting unusually close to him and Star. He suddenly felt a hand on his rear and he whipped around to face a teen boy with a smirk on his face.

"Hey girl, you look good tonight. Why you hangin' with this loser when you could get with a winner like me?" Acting on natural instinct Robin immediately punched the kid in the face, sending him to the ground. Starfire grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him away from the small crowd that was gathering around the boy.

"Robin, why did you hit that person?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? And he grabbed… me. He was a pervert and I'm not gonna let guys like him touch you like that."

"Oh. That is not… uncommon with Earth boys…"

"You mean that's happened to you before?" Robin was fuming now.

"Well… yes… but I do not find myself punching them for it."

"Star, why didn't you tell me guys have been doing that to you?"

"I do not understand… I did not know it was a bad thing…" Robin sighed. Sometimes he forgot that she still didn't know all of Earth's customs, good and bad.

"It's not a good thing Star… guys aren't supposed to treat you like that." Robin looked back at where the teen had been. "Come on, we gotta get in line." After a short wait they were finally on the ride and moving when the first firework shot off. It slowed down just after they'd passed over the top and came to a stop. It wasn't as good of a view as last time, but it was decent. Robin watched as the fireworks burst in the sky, lighting it up with various colors. Robin felt something on top of his hand and noticed Starfire had placed her hand on his. The two sat in quiet awe as they watched the fireworks.

"Robin, I am glad they we have come to the pier together. It has been most enjoyable."

"I've had fun too Star. I… I really like…" Robin was cut off by the thunderous booming of the finale. People below were whopping and cheering as they colors took over the night sky lighting up like daytime.

"This is the finale, correct?" Starfire had to shout over the noise.

"Yeah!" When the finale ended the Ferris wheel began to move again and deposited them back on the pier. People were still cheering for the fireworks display. Robin found that he was still holding Starfire's hand as they walked down the pier back towards his motorcycle.

"Robin, what is it you were going to say?"

"I…" He was once again cut off though by the sound of people screaming. Robin turned in the direction of the noise behind them and saw people running away from something. "Trouble." He let go of Star's hand and ran towards the chaos. It didn't take long to find the source of the commotion.

"Oh come now kids, _brighten_ up. I'm only trying to shed some _light_ on this dreadful place." Dr. Light was standing on top of one of the food carts, a strange new contraption on his back. It looked sort of like a backpack with a large tube extending from it. On the end of the tube was a flashlight-type tool. It was obviously more than just a flashlight though as Dr. Light aimed it at the ground in front of a few pedestrians and it quickly burned right through the wood.

"Dr. Light! What are you doing here?"

"Oh if it isn't two of the Teen Titans. Interesting costumes… ah and I see you left the dark one at home. Perfect."

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Just trying to 'stir the pot' you could say. I'm testing out my new Sun Ray and with it you can't get anywhere near me without being incinerated on the spot."

"Not on our watch." Robin crouched down and was ready to attack.

"Oh, _lighten_ up." He aimed the ray at Robin and fired, a blazing yellow beam coming his way.

"Robin, look out!" Robin leapt into the air and flew out of the reach of the ray. He took aim with his starbolts and fired a volley at Dr. Light. Robin wasn't expecting them to bounce right off the man.

"Oh did I mention I upgraded my suit too? It's energy-absorbing and highly indestructible." With Dr. Light's attention focused on Robin, Starfire launched several birdarangs at the man. The first two bounced off him harmlessly but the third managed to hit him in the head, the one place the suit didn't cover. He was knocked off balance and stumbled off the cart, quickly recovering on the ground. He aimed his Sun Ray at where Starfire had been standing a moment ago and burned a large hole in the pier. "Come back into the light." Starfire quickly delivered a kick to his back, knocking him forward. Robin flew down and delivered a punch to his gut, sending him upward a few feet.

"You can't win Light." Robin landed another punch on the man's jaw, sending him back again. He wasn't expecting Light to push the button on his Sun Ray however, and didn't have time to dodge the ray of light that was aimed at him.

"Robin!" Starfire's voiced was all he heard over the burning sensation that spread over his skin and filled his veins. He was grateful when darkness finally came to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Starfire's panicked voice rang out through the darkness.

"It's Robin we're talking about, he'll pull through. It's not gonna be a pretty recovery though." Cyborg's voice informed her.

"I'll get Beastboy, see if he can heal any of this." Raven's voice was followed by the sound of a door closing. Lights began to dance across his vision as he slowly came to. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, bright white light filling his vision.

"St…Star?" Robin struggled to say the name.

"Robin!" He was immediately engulfed in a hug that lit his entire body on fire. He was close to losing consciousness again when Cyborg pulled her back.

"Careful Star, you're gonna hurt him more." Robin took several shallow breaths as the pain slowly faded to a dull ache. Gathering his bearings he looked around to see he was in the Titan's med bay. Cyborg was looking at a few monitors near the bed and Starfire was looking down at him with a saddened expression. She was still in the outfit she'd worn to the pier.

"Wh… what happened? Dr. Light? Did he get away?"

"You were hit by his Sun Ray!" Starfire looked like she was about to begin crying again.

"Starfire knocked him out and the police came and got him but the damage was already done. You're lucky though. If you'd been in your normal body you probably would be dead… Starfire's body can withstand the harsh environment of space as well as be immune to radiation. It seems that this saved you but it didn't stop you from getting hurt." Robin slowly lifted one of his arms to see it was red and blistered, almost as if he'd gotten a bad sunburn… a really bad sunburn. The med bay doors swung open again as Beastboy and Raven entered.

"Dude… you know they have this thing called sunscreen, right?" Starfire looked like she wanted to kick Beastboy through a window.

"Just try and heal some of his wounds." Raven replied.

"Right. Um, let me start with your face. Just lay back and stay still." Beastboy held his pale hand over Robin's face and closed his eyes. He concentrated for a few seconds before he began chanting to himself. His hand glowed blue and Robin felt a warm sensation spread over his face. The dull pain he felt around his skull slowly disappeared. Beastboy pulled his hand back and had a pained expression on his face for a moment before relaxing. "I think I can get rid of the blisters everywhere else but… you'll have to live with this redness and soreness for a few days." Robin simply nodded as Beastboy held both of hands out over Robin's body and repeated the process. A few seconds the blisters disappeared from Robin's skin. He still felt sore but knew he could handle this.

"Thanks Beastboy." The changeling simply nodded before turning and walking out of the room closely followed by Raven. It seemed Beastboy was acting a lot more like Raven and it was kind of weird to see.

"Alright well, you two should get some rest. I think you'll be fine to sleep in your bed tonight. Just take this." Cyborg handed him a bottle full of a green liquid: Aloe Vera. He left the room but Starfire hadn't moved from her place. Robin slowly sat up and removed the monitors from his chest, arm, and head. Looking down he noticed his clothes where little more than rags now, loosely hanging on his body. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and stepped off shakily. His whole body felt sore and he wasn't sure he could move from this position so he stood where he was with a dumb look on his face. Starfire quickly wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him move forward. Every step sent a new wave of pain up his body but it was becoming more bearable. Starfire supporting some of his weight helped as well.

"Robin, I am sorry that you have gotten hurt." Starfire still had a sad tone to her voice.

"Look Star, it's part of our job, sometimes we get hurt. I'm alright though, really." The elevator doors opened and the two hobbled out, slowly making their way to Robin's room. The door to his room slid open and Starfire walked him to his bed.

"I shall return in a moment." Starfire quickly left the room but was back soon. She set a new uniform on his dresser and walked over to the bed with one of her nightgowns in her hand. She didn't say anything as she pulled off the new top and skirt, which immediately fell to shreds at her touch anyways. She helped Robin get the nightgown over his head. It was weird having her dress him like this. He knew that it was her body technically and so it shouldn't be that weird but still… it was the idea of it that was strange to him. She deposited the shirt and skirt in the trash as she stood and walked toward the door. Robin slowly leaned back so he was laying in his bed.

"Starfire?" She turned around to face him. "Thank you… I had a good night, even with Dr. Light showing up… I… I really like…" Robin was having trouble getting what he wanted to say out. Starfire walked back over to his bed and leaned down to look at him. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading back to the door. Robin was stunned.

"I too had fun." With that she left the room.

* * *

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beastboy was deep in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Beastboy." He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Raven standing over him. "You're needed in the med bay."

"What happened?" Beastboy jumped up and followed Raven out of his room and to the elevator.

"Robin got hurt in battle. You need to do a bit of healing."

"Ok." Beastboy was surprised to hear that Robin had gotten hurt, Cyborg had told him that Robin and Starfire had gone on a date and so they definitely weren't expecting to fight anyone. Of course that was the price of being a superhero, normalcy only went so far before you were sucked back in. The medical bay doors slid open and Beastboy followed Raven in. He got his first glimpse at Robin and it was actually pretty gruesome. It looked like he'd been boiled; his skin was florescent red and covered in blisters and it definitely could not feel good. Beastboy decided to crack a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood; it failed miserably.

"Just try and heal some of his wounds." Raven replied.

"Right. Um, let me start with your face. Just lay back and stay still." Beastboy stepped forward and held his hand over his leader's face. He concentrated on the area and what he wanted to do and focused his energy into his hand. The warm feeling entered his palm and was soon followed by an irritating pain shooting up Beastboy's arm. He did his best to hide it but could tell from the look on Robin's face he'd failed. "I think I can get rid of the blisters everywhere else but… you'll have to live with this redness and soreness for a few days." Once again Beastboy held his hands out over Robin's body and concentrated, pushing the new pain to the back of his mind. He could feel the blisters disappearing from Robin's body and the pain entering his own. The sensation spread all over his body but he held his ground until the process was complete.

"Thanks Beastboy." Beastboy nodded and left the room. He struggled down the hallway before he finally collapsed on the ground near the elevator. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and didn't have to think very hard to know who it was.

"How do you do it Rae? The pain… I-I can't imagine some of the injuries you've healed." Beastboy took in several quick breaths, trying to calm himself down. He shifted into a cross-legged position and put his head in his hands. He knew the pain would go away soon.

"You get used to it I guess."

"Why do you do it though? If it hurts you?" Raven knelt on the ground beside him.

"I don't want to see my friends in pain…" Beastboy could feel the warm emotions rolling off of Raven. He knew Raven cared for all of the team but it was nice to actually feel it for once. Several minutes passed before the pain slowly began to subside and Beastboy decided he should get moving. Raven, who hadn't moved her hand from his shoulder, seemed to sense this as she stood and then helped him up. They walked the rest of the way to the elevator and headed back upstairs. Beastboy was about to head to his room before he stopped and turned to face Raven.

"Hey Raven, do you want to go to the roof with me? I'm probably not gonna go to sleep for a while and I could use some company." Raven seemed to contemplate the suggestion before answering him.

"I suppose." Beastboy grinned and led her to roof door. He found a comfortable spot near the edge and sat down, Raven following suit. She looked out over the bay and he followed her gaze. They really had the best view of the city from hear and at night it seemed so much more peaceful.

"Do you think Mumbo will get this all fixed soon?"

"If he doesn't we'll find another way. I prefer to be in my own body."

"You have to admit, it's been kind of a fun week, right?"

"How so?"

"I mean… we got to see what it's like to be in someone else's body and have different powers. That's at least a little cool!"

"Sure." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"Come on Rae! What's it gonna take for you to loosen up a bit? This is your chance to not hold back! Why can't you enjoy it just a little?"

"Beastboy I'm not having this conversation again." He was becoming irritated now. One little laugh or smile couldn't hurt, could it?"

"C'mon Rae! Be happy, laugh, smile, something!" Beastboy hopped up from his sitting position and did an awkward little dance around Raven. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up and spun her around with him. He tripped over his feet and fell but quickly got back up. He attempted to sing a song in the wrong key but still got no response from her.

"Beastboy…" He spun her around faster, giggling a bit himself, even though he could feel the energy inside of him attempting to break free. "Beastboy I can't!" Her shout stopped him dead in his tracks. He was certain that if she had been in her own body he would have been blown off the roof. She looked away from him and out towards the bay, crossing her arms. "I can't."

"Raven, I-" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He wasn't expecting to see her face wet with tears. She stood there not looking at him and not making a sound, just letting the tears roll down her face; her violet eyes became puffy and red. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I was… I was just trying to make you laugh…" Raven let out a sigh and sat back down on the ground and Beastboy quickly followed.

"It-it's not you. I've be-been holding it back for to-too long." She struggled to get the words out as a sob escaped from her mouth. Beastboy placed his hand on her shoulder, then pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't protest. The two sat like that for several minutes before Raven pulled away. She wiped her cheeks and looked back out across the bay. "I've been trying to keep my emotions in check, I didn't want to let go because I'm afraid it'll be harder for me when I get back into my own body but… Sometimes it's good to let go. I've built up too much emotion I think. It's better I let it out here, like this, than in my own body where it could affect my powers." Beastboy smirked, trying to keep himself from saying 'I told you so.'

"It's alright to let go sometimes, it's part of being human you know."

"I'm not human though."

"You're part human though."

"Hm."

"And even though you have these crazy powers driven by your emotions, sometimes you have to let it out. If you keep all of your emotions bottled up you'll just end up… I don't know… exploding." Beastboy swore he heard Raven chuckle but it could have just been a cough.

"That still doesn't mean I'm allowed to feel whatever I want."

"You don't have to completely ignore those emotions either though. I've had your powers for almost a week now and I've learned that I can still express some emotion without your powers going haywire."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound. You're used to expressing your emotions, I've been trained to suppress them. I don't think I can feel the way you do anymore." The two of them sat in silence once again, both watching the city lights, when Beastboy got a crazy idea. The kind of crazy that would get him killed if he was in his own body but he wasn't. A devious smile spread across his face as he turned back towards Raven.

"I've always wondered…" He leaned a bit closer to her. "If you're ticklish!" He reached for her sides and the back of her neck, since she was in his body he knew exactly where his ticklish spots were. She fell back and a genuine laugh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and tried to kick him out of the way to no avail.

"B-Beastboy! Stop it! N-not funny!" He was laughing too now as he continued to tickle her sides. The sound of her laughter, her real laughter, was something he'd never expected. It was almost melodic and he could listen to her laugh for hours.

"If it's not funny, why are you laughing?" He stopped when he heard something pop behind him. He turned around to see it was just a basketball that had exploded due to his powers. He was suddenly pushed to the ground as Raven started tickling him. Soon they were both rolling around on the roof laughing and attempting to tickle each other. Several of the lights that lined the roof exploded and he sent a lawn chair flying off the roof and into the bay. "Alright! Alright! That's enough!" Beastboy laid back on the roof and looked up at the sky. He was out of breath from laughing so hard and his insides felt very strange from all the released emotions. Raven leaned back beside him and tried to calm herself down as well. The only sound was them breathing and the waves crashing below.

"Thank you Beastboy."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh." Beastboy wanted to hold on to the warm emotions he felt emanating from Raven. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves. It was so peaceful out on the roof and he felt like he could almost fall asleep out there. He heard Raven shift beside him but didn't react to it. He did open his eyes however when he felt someone leaning over him. He looked up to see Raven only a few inches from his face. She quickly leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. As soon as she did it she got up and left the roof. Beastboy laid in the same spot absolutely stunned. Raven had just kissed him? In a weird sort of way he'd just kissed himself but he tried not to think of it like that. She had actually kissed him and he felt… happy? Confused? Hadn't he been secretly wanting this for a long time now though? He could still feel where her lips had met his… He snapped himself out of it and got up. It was probably best for him to go to bed and worry about it tomorrow.

On the way back to his room he was ambushed with thoughts. _She_ had kissed _him_. Did she like him? Did he like her? Yes. Yes he definitely liked her, but he'd never told her that. He never thought he had a chance with her. She had kissed him. What if it was a spur of the moment decision? What if she didn't mean it? What if she pretended it never happened tomorrow? What was he supposed to say to her tomorrow? What did this mean for them? He nearly drove himself insane with thoughts but eventually sleep found its way to him.

**A/N**

Whoo! That was a very busy chapter! I've been dying to make things happen between my pairings and I finally saw the opportunity and I went for it! I hope you guys liked the fight scene with Dr. Light, he's not one of my favorite villains but he's easy to push around and I like making light puns. In case you hadn't noticed, I like making the girls take charge (girl power whoo!) but I'll try and make sure the guys get some big parts too. Well I hope you liked it! I've been spreading out my writing a bit since college is fast approaching and I have a lot to do. I think we're nearing the end of this story though so stick with me and I hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews and favorits/follows! It really means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my writing and ideas!


	10. Revelations

**A/N** Well folks here it is. This one took a bit longer than I expected but everytime I sat down to write I just couldn't get myself to do it. Concluding stories is not my strongest point and as this one gets closer and closer to the end I'm having more trouble writing. I leave for college in a week so I'm trying my best to finish this up but it most likely won't be done by then. If that's the case my updates will probably be a bit more sporadic and so I apologize in advance for that. I'm very appreciative of all the support and reviews you guys have given me and I hope you continue to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

Cyborg had almost made it back to his room when he remembered he'd forgotten to turn off the monitors in the med bay. After the short trek to the elevator and down into the med bay he switched off all machines and made his way back upstairs. As he was walking to his room however he heard a noise coming from the roof. Deciding to investigate, he stealthily made his way up the stairs and pushed the door open. He was shocked to see Beastboy and Raven laying on the roof side-by-side. It also appeared that Raven was… laughing? He was almost certain he had to be in a dream because none of it made sense. What happened next practically confirmed that thought. Raven sat up and kissed the little grass stain. Right after she rushed to the door and Cyborg pressed himself against the wall, hoping she wouldn't notice the huge glowing machine standing in the doorway. She rushed right past him and down the hall without acknowledging him. Cyborg quickly made his way down the stairs as well so as not to be caught by Beastboy. He was definitely going to have to confront the kid, but that could wait until morning.

Cyborg awoke at the end of his recharging sleep cycle as usual. He unhooked himself from the machine and stretched out a bit (not really a necessity but more out of habit). He made his way out the door and towards the kitchen. Somehow he was going to have to get the Changeling alone so he could talk to the little guy about last night's events. Cyborg smirked at the thought. Everything was working out perfectly. He thought back to yesterday morning when he and Raven had gone to get groceries.

_After the event with Mumbo, Cyborg and Raven made their way to the grocery store. Cyborg usually enjoyed shopping with Raven because she caused the least amount of trouble. She knew exactly what to get and didn't throw random items into the cart like Beastboy and Starfire. Plus she didn't argue with the cashier like Robin. The two walked in and Cyborg grabbed a cart. They began their search for groceries when an idea came to cyborg. He though back to a few days ago and his conversation with Beastboy. He'd been too busy to enact his match-making abilities but now would be the perfect time. _

"_Hey Raven, how're you handling this whole body-switching experience?" _

"_Fine." _

"_It's not weird being in the little grass stain's body?" _

"_It's weird, but I'm handling it fine." Cyborg almost forgot how hard it was to have a conversation with Raven unless she wanted to have a conversation._

"_Ya know I think he's pretty excited about it." _

"_Hm?" _

"_He gets to learn more about you or something. Are you learning anything about him?" _

"_We've talked a bit. I wouldn't credit the talk as being a result of the change though. I'm sure we would've gotten around to it someday." _

"_What'd you guys talk about?" _

"_You're being nosy." _

"_I'm just curious. It's exciting to see you two getting along so well. I don't think you've thrown anything at him at all these last few days."_

"_He's more tolerable in this state. He's forced to be less… _annoying_." _

"_You gotta admit though, you kinda like his annoying self." _

"_Hm."_

"_Not to mention that goofy grin and those pointy ears."_

"_Are you insinuating something?"_

"_I'm just saying that he's a good looking dude, I wouldn't rank him above me or Robin… or Aqualad… or Speedy… but anyways he's not bad looking!" _

"_If you think he's so handsome maybe you should date him." Cyborg practically gagged at the thought. "Ah… he's not my type. But maybe he could be your type?" _

"_How do you know I have a type?" _

"_Everyone does! I'm thinking you like the lanky guys." _

"_What's the point of this conversation, Cyborg?" _

"_I'm just trying to have a casual conversation, alright! I mean haven't you ever thought about it? With any of the Titans? I mean not me because you're like my little sister… and maybe not Robin because Starfire pretty much has claim on that…" _

"_That just leaves Beastboy." _

"_It's like it's meant to be!" _

"_Let's buy these groceries." Raven pushed the cart into one of the checkout lines and began placing items on the conveyor. _

"_You guys are practically going on a date later."_

"_Keep it up and an elephant might accidentally step on your car." Cyborg went quiet after that._

He had managed to plant the seed in Raven's mind and he felt like everything was falling into place. He felt proud of the little accomplishment and was shocked at how fast things were moving between the two. He couldn't help but feel a little sad though, it seemed everyone on the team was already paired up and that left him kind of alone. He had Sarah… but they decided to become just friends since it was hard to get together what with him being a hero. He hoped something would happen for him soon because it would get very lonely when the couples went on double dates out of the tower.

In the kitchen he began to cook breakfast. He figured he'd make waffles since they usually caused the least disagreement amongst the team; Raven had even managed to find vegan waffles at the supermarket yesterday for Beastboy. He grabbed the waffle iron from the cupboard below and found the waffle batter as well. The vegan waffles were pre-made so he would just heat them up in the microwave. He began preparing the meal and as usual Raven was the second one up. She walked in silently and started making her tea. She eyed the waffle iron before taking a seat at the table. If she'd seen Cyborg last night she wasn't going to say anything about it and he figured he should keep quiet for now as well. By the time he'd finished making the waffles Starfire had helped Robin into the kitchen and Beastboy soon followed. He plated the food and passed it out to everyone before sitting down.

"Thanks Cyborg, this looks good." Robin ate slowly, obviously still sore. Raven ate hers much faster, it was no secret that she loved waffles, and she even got a second helping.

"Are these vegan?" Beastboy poked at the slightly weird looking waffles.

"Raven found 'em yesterday at the market." Beastboy smiled at Raven who pretended not to notice. Cyborg couldn't help but notice how Raven was avoiding eye contact with Beastboy. He also saw that Starfire kept checking on Robin to make sure he was doing ok. Beastboy seemed a bit out of it this morning, probably deep in thought. Robin kept stealing glances at Starfire whenever she looked away. He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward at the table this morning. It remained relatively silent at the table as everyone ate. Cyborg was grateful when Robin finally spoke up.

"I think everyone should take the day off today. I'm obviously in no condition to fight and after our last two encounters with villains I think you guys deserve a break."

"That's all I needed to hear! Wanna play some video games, BB?"

"Ah… I might watch." Cyborg couldn't wait for Beastboy to be back to his normal self. He also hoped to get some alone time with the kid today so he could talk to him about last night.

"I'll do the dishes." Raven stood and grabbed her plate along with Beastboy's and Cyborgs and took them to the sink. Robin slowly finished up his breakfast as Starfire licked her plate clean. Cyborg and Beastboy made their way over to the couch and Cyborg looked for a good single player game to play. After sliding it into the game station he found a seat on the couch next to Beastboy and started up the game. The clinking of plates and the sound of water could be heard from the kitchen as Raven washed the dishes. Beastboy was quiet as Cyborg began playing the first-person shooter and Cyborg couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Beastboy loved video games and this had to be the longest he'd ever gone without playing them. Cyborg heard the sink shut off and turned his head slightly to see Raven leave the room. Starfire and Robin had left right after breakfast so Cyborg and Beastboy were now alone. Cyborg paused the game and turned to look at Beastboy.

"What's up dude?" Cyborg decided to play dumb first and see if Beastboy would tell him about last night.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy seemed genuinely confused.

"You've been sort of quiet this morning; not really like yourself."

"I haven't been myself this whole week Cy."

"I know but I mean you seemed… extra quiet, like you were thinking really hard and well, I was worried. Too much thinking is dangerous for someone like you."

"I've just had a lot on my mind." BB didn't seem to notice the insult which worried Cyborg even more.

"Look dude, last night I was coming back from the med bay and I heard something coming from the roof. I went up there and I saw you… and Raven… together." Beastboy's cheeks turned bright red but he tried to play it off.

"We've hung out together before."

"Yeah but it wasn't just hanging out… I saw you two kiss."

"Cyborg I think you might have hit your head or something."

"I know what I saw BB, there's no avoiding it! Besides, you should be happy! Isn't this what you wanted?" Cyborg playfully punched him on the arm. Beastboy looked away from Cyborg, giving up the charade.

"Yeah but… what if she didn't mean to? What if she was just caught up in the moment and now she regrets it? What if she doesn't feel the same way! What if I'm an awful kisser!"

"Dude, calm down! You're overthinking this. Have you talked to her yet?"

"No I… I'm afraid… What if she pretends it didn't happen?"

"You won't know until you try. Plus you kind of have an advantage this time. Can't you like read her mind with those powers?"

"I can sense emotions… so kind of."

"Alright so you'll know how she feels for sure! You just gotta bring it up to her!"

"I don't know if I can do it."

"C'mon dude. Just don't think about it, that's your problem. Just do it!" Cyborg stood and hoisted his friend off the couch and onto his feet. He started pushing him to the door. "Tell me how it goes alright?" Cyborg shoved him through the double doors and hoped it would work out for the little guy.

* * *

Raven shut the sink off and headed out of the common room. She needed time to herself to think things over and with Robin waiving training today it was the perfect opportunity. She headed down the hall straight to her room and was greeted by the dark décor. She made her way over to her bed and sat down in her meditation pose. Even though she didn't need it, she still felt the urge to meditate throughout the day. She wasn't able to clear her mind however as hundreds of thoughts filled her head. What had she done last night? She had kissed Beastboy, on purpose. He was just being so nice to her… That wasn't the only reason though, was it? She'd been feeling some way towards him for a long time. She'd never admit it but he was kind of cute. No she couldn't afford to think that way. These feelings were only surfacing because she was in his body. They were free to roam now without her having to suppress them and they were taking over. She couldn't afford to have feelings like this when she was back in her own body. There's no telling what it would do to her powers. Raven decided the best thing to do now was to take a trip to Nevermore.

She climbed off her bead and walked over to her dresser where the mirror rested. She picked it up and stared into, the vortex soon pulling her into her own mind. She was swirling through the vortex for a few moments before she was deposited onto a grassy field.

She stood and looked around to see that her mindscape had changed, probably a result of the body switch. The area she now stood in was large and resembled a meadow which ran into a forest. A small creek separated the two areas and ran off towards a mountain. Everything here was much more alive and much more _free_. Everything was colorful and lively, it was actually a very peaceful place and didn't look like her mindscape at all. She wasn't sure if this change was a good thing or a bad thing just yet. Raven scanned the area for any sign of her emoticlones. The place was so vast she was afraid it would be hard to find them. She decided to head towards the forest first.

After walking a short stretch she noticed something up ahead. She quickened her pace and made her way to a clearing in the forest. The sun shown down perfectly on the area which was home to a large lake and a waterfall off the far corner. Swimming and playing near the lake were several Beastboy's; each one was dressed in a different colored uniform. She'd never seen all of her emoticlones interacting like this before. In her old mindscape they all had their own place and they stuck to it. Here they were all mixed together in one area, interacting and getting along. She hadn't predicted the switch would affect her emotions so much that it could change her mindscape too. She slowly walked forward, deciding it would be easiest to talk to Wisdom first. She searched the area for the brown emotion whom she found sitting on the grass next to Timid. She made her way over to the emotion and sat down. The emotion's large, violet eyes stood out against the forest green skin. Her eyes were soft and understanding. Wisdom was one of the few emotions Raven enjoyed speaking with as she often was the most understanding and gave the best advice.

"What's going on here?" Raven decided to ask about the imminent problem before delving deeper. The emotion's voice sounded just like Ravens, which she was grateful for because she didn't want to hear Beastboy's voice in her mind.

"This is a result of the body switch. You already knew that of course, you just want me to confirm it. Your emotions are allowed more freedom in Beastboy's bodies as his powers are not as closely tied to his emotions. They are still your emotions though, even if they may no longer look like you. Now, why are you here?" Wisdom's voice was soothing yet stern like a mother.

"I'm trying to understand something. Last night I… I kissed Beastboy and I don't know what to do about it or what it means."

"You're afraid. New emotions are surfacing because you are not suppressing them as much as you would if you had your powers. It's nothing to be scared of though, you should allow yourself to feel something every now and then. I think you ought to talk to an emotion you've never spoken with before: love."

"What?!"

"Don't be alarmed, love applies to many things. Romance is one of them but also friendship and family. You'll find your answer with her. She's the one in purple." Wisdom indicated to the other side of the lake where a purple-clad emotion was smiling and talking with several other emoticlones. Raven was not particularly excited to talk with this emotion, she had no real experience with this emotion and wasn't really sure what to expect. She made her way over to the emotion who was surrounded by other emotions dressed in pink, orange, dark green, and yellow.

"Love?" The purple emotion smiled up at Raven. "Can we talk?" Love stood and walked towards the edge of the forest; she eventually stopped and climbed up onto a flat rock and sat down. The rock allowed the perfect view of the lake as well as all of the emotions. Raven cautiously sat down next to her. Love shifted on the rock so she was facing Raven, her features were warm and happy, her eyes lit up with care. Raven found it almost hard to speak with the emotion who seemed to put off an aura that calmed Raven down and looking into her eyes almost made her forget what she was going to say.

"You're confused?" Love's voice almost didn't sound like Raven's. It was quiet and soothing with a hint of passion in every word.

"I-yes, I'm not sure what to do about Beastboy."

"You should do what your heart tells you."

"I came to my mind for a logical answer not one out of a chic-flick.

"Tell me what you're thinking, perhaps I can make it clearer for you." Most of Raven's emotions were able to sense her thoughts and feelings without her having to say them but they all had a habit of making her say them out loud anyway; it was both annoying and helpful.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I kissed Beastboy last night and I want to know why I did it. I mean… he's always been kind to me but… I don't think of him as anything more than a friend-I can't think of him as anything more than a friend."

"Are you sure of that?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you only think of him as a friend?" Raven paused to let the statement sink in. Of course he was only a friend to her… right? But he was kind to her, and he often comforted her, and he thought of her when no one else did… could he be something more to her? No. He was too annoying, too reckless; but it was kind of cute in way… no that's not right. So maybe she kind of liked him more than she liked anyone else, that didn't make it a crush did it? Just because she thought about him… a lot… Alright so maybe she did like him but so what? There's no chance he liked her back. She was dark and creepy… he only did the things he did because he pitied her.

"I-I think I like him but, that doesn't change the fact that there's no way he could like me back."

"Why do you say that? Hasn't he always been kind to you? Hasn't he always done little things for you like comforting you when you were hurt? And he wants you to be happy so he must care for you right?"

"How do I know he's not just being friendly?" Raven looked away from the emotion.

"You have to tell him and hope for the best. There's no way to read his mind." Raven couldn't help be afraid of Love's words. What if he rejected her? What if he laughed at her and was disgusted by the thought? There's so many things that could go wrong, was it even worth trying to figure it out?

"I think I've got what I need. Thank you." Raven stood and headed back through the forest without another word. She had to do something, if she held back these feelings any longer she might explode. So what if he didn't like her back? Since when did she care so much about what others thought of her? Okay maybe she cared a lot but she was good at hiding it and it would be no different this time. At the end of the forest she followed the creek up towards the mountain where the forbidden door stood.

* * *

Cyborg shoved Beastboy through the double doors of the main room. They slid shut behind him and Beastboy stood there frozen. He was really going to do this. He was going to admit to Raven that he liked her. Oh but there was so many things that could go wrong… No he had to do it before it ate him alive. Beastboy slowly moved towards Raven's room, his pace becoming quicker and more determined as he got closer. He was going to do this, there was no turning back now. He stopped outside of Raven's door; his eyes travelled over the inscribed name. He mentally prepped himself for what he was about to do. Just don't think about it and it would be no problem. He reached out was about to knock when the door slid open to reveal Raven.

"Raven?"

"Beastboy?" They both stared at each other for several minutes, neither daring to speak first.

"I need to talk to you." Beastboy attempted to stand tall but was feeling incredibly small all of a sudden.

"Oh? Come in." Raven stepped back, allowing Beastboy to enter her room. Beastboy didn't move an inch however, as he stood in shock. Raven had just invited him into her room? No one went into Raven's room. "Beastboy?"

"Right." He cautiously stepped into her room and took in the surroundings. It was dark and creepy, just like he last remembered it. He was cautious not to touch anything this time and so ended up standing awkwardly in the center of the room with his arms straight at his sides.

"Do you want to sit down?" Raven gestured toward her bed. This was getting weirder and weirder. Beastboy slowly moved over and sat down on the dark purple sheets. He rested as little of his body on the bed as he could and so ended up teetering on the very edge. Raven gave him an indifferent look and sat down next to him. The two were silent once again. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Oh right. Raven I… like your sheets." Beastboy wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. "I mean I like… I like your bookshelf?"

"Are you done or would you like to continue complimenting my décor?" Beastboy let his head drop as he stood and headed towards the door. He couldn't do this, there was no way he could tell her. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. He stopped in front of the door as a thought came to him. Another stupid, crazy though but with his track record it might just work. He turned around to see Raven was already standing next to her bed. He quickly made his way over to her before he changed his mind and did the one thing he could think of doing. He kissed her. On hand slid behind her back, the other on her face as he pulled her in and kissed her. It was longer and more meaningful than last night's kiss and Beastboy was reluctant to pull away. Raven stared back at him, shock in her eyes.

"Raven I like you." She continued to stare at him at an apparent loss of words. All of the fear that had disappeared a moment ago was suddenly resurfacing. "Raven?"

"I-I like you too." Beastboy couldn't believe his ears. She felt the same way about him. A large grin spread across his face and he couldn't control his excitement. A loud crash behind him brought him back as he turned around to see Raven's bookshelf knocked onto the ground.

"Oh I didn't mean to do that!" Beastboy quickly went over to the bookshelf and set it back up against the wall. He did his best to place all the books and trinkets on the right shelves. Thankfully nothing was broken.

"Beastboy…"

"This is great Raven, I just have to control my excitement." Beastboy grinned at Raven who had replaced her shocked expression with her usual blank stare.

"Beastboy look… I like you but I… I can't afford to feel like that about you."

"What do you mean?"

"It… it would just be too complicated. I'm not an easy person to like and I don't know what it would do to my powers if I chose to act on them."

"It couldn't hurt to try though?" Beastboy's excited mood was slowly deflating.

"I-I don't know."

"Raven please, just give it a try? We don't have to tell anyone. It can just be like a trial run. Just to prove that you can be with someone and not have your powers go haywire. You are capable of feeling something Raven so don't hide it." Raven was quiet for a moment as she studied Beastboy. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and wanted to take back some of what he said.

"Why do you try so hard?"

"Because I care about you." Raven turned and walked back to her bed. She sat down and looked up at Beastboy again.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll… I'll give it a shot. But you don't tell the others, not even Cyborg." Beastboy was about to protest but thought better of it. "Whatever it is we have… it's just a trial, ok? So don't push it too hard." A smile found its way back to Beastboy's face. This was really happening. He walked over to the bed and gave Raven a quick hug, one she actually returned, and then made his way out of her bedroom. Raven liked him back and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

**A/N** Wow that took me a while to get out so I apologize. I'm not the best with romantic stuff but I hope it wasn't awful. This whole chapter was very relationship-heavy so I hope it wasn't too boring for you all. I had a lot of decisions to make in the writing of this chapter. I went back and forth for an hour trying to decide if Raven's mirror is connected to her mind or her powers and therefore if it should take her to her mind of Beastboy's mind. I could see it going either way but I'm glad with the decision I made here. Also I based the decision to make Wisdom the brown-clad emotion off several other stories I've read dealing with Raven's emotions. I know the Teen Titans Wiki actually identifies her as sloth and it's apparent in the Teen Titans Go! Comic book as well but I like the idea of Wisdom and Knowledge being separate emotions. Also I struggled a bit with the ending of this chapter so I may go through and re-write it later, I was in a rush to get this chapter out so if you see anything that needs improvement let me know!


	11. Something New

**A/N** so a lot happened in that last chapter and all before lunch! I need to work on planning out the times better to be honest so there may be some time gaps here and there so just work with me here guys! Thanks!

After breakfast Robin made his way back to his room very slowly. He was still incredibly sore from yesterday, much like a very bad sunburn. Once in his room he sat down carefully on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He decided that he should probably take it easy today, which of course was a bit of a challenge for him. His mind was constantly working and he had a hard time thinking of anything but the team and missions and whatever super villain was currently causing them trouble. Usually it was Slade but at the moment it was Mumbo. He still hadn't seen or heard anything about the old man's whereabouts. This switch needed to be resolved and he felt guilty for not doing more to fix it. For lack of anything better to do Robin reached under his bed and pulled out his laptop. Normally he only used it for doing research when Starfire made him leave the crime lab, but he decided he would watch a movie until lunch. He picked out a classic action movie and leaned back in his bed when there was a light knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Starfire standing meekly in the doorway.

"Hello friend Robin, I thought I would see what it is you are doing?"

"Just watching a movie Star, I'm trying my best to relax." Starfire looked down at the ground, she seemed uncharacteristically shy.

"Perhaps I could join you?"

"I don't see why not?" Robin scooted over on the bed allowing room for Star. She smiled and made her way over, sitting on the covers next to Robin. He placed the laptop on his lap and sat up a bit. The two of them sat together watching the action movie. Robin found he spent more of the time watching Starfire's reactions than he did watching the movie. It was interesting to see where she cheered and where she got upset. At the end of the movie Robin closed his laptop and the two sat quietly for a moment.

"I enjoyed that film."

"Yeah it was alright, I've seen like 10 times already though."

"Then why did you watch it again?"

"I don't know… I like it I guess?" Another moment of silence passed between the two but Robin felt comfortable sitting here next to Starfire.

"Robin, I feel that I have learned some about you being in your body for a week, but I still feel that I do not truly know you?"

"Oh?" Robin wasn't sure where this was going. Talking about personal things wasn't really his specialty.

"I would like to know more about you, perhaps you could tell me?"

"Um… what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents." Robin was silent for a moment. He knew one day he would have to share the story with the rest of the team, he'd just been putting it off for as long as possible. The team was becoming more like his family though and he didn't need to keep secrets from his family.

"Um. Their names where John and Mary… they-we we're circus acrobats. Do you remember when Cyborg took you to the circus?" Starfire simply nodded. "The acrobats were the ones that swing on ropes above the circus. We had a group called the "Flying Graysons." When I was younger there was an accident and they were killed during a performance."

"I am most sorry to hear that Robin, I did not have much of a relationship with my parents but nothing as tragic happened to them."

"Yeah well after their death Batman came to me and took me in, he trained me and eventually I became Robin. My real name isn't Robin, that's just my super hero name I guess. My name is actually Dick Grayson."

"Dick… On Tamaran I am known as Koriand'r, which translates to Starfire on Earth." Robin was surprised to hear her real name, he had always assumed Starfire was her name.

"Why do you always hide your eyes?" Robin had to think about how to answer this one. As Batman's liege the Robin and Dick identities had been two separate things, almost like two different people. As a Titan though he had essentially merged those identities. He was always Robin now.

"I…I guess I've just merged my identity as Robin and my identity as Dick together? I was always taught by Batman to protect my identity. It's not just that though. I'm the only one on the team who actually has another identity and seems almost unfair. Cyborg will always be half metal, Beastboy will always be green, you will always be an alien, and Raven will always be part demon… I don't always have to be Robin. I feel like by keeping the mask on I'm always a superhero like you guys. I don't think it's fair to you all that I have the opportunity to be normal and you don't." Robin wasn't sure if what he said made any sense to Starfire as she continued to stare at him.

"I understand." Robin looked at her wearing the mask, of course it looked like what Robin normally looked like. He wondered if it was weird for Starfire to be looking at him and see herself with the mask. She was still beautiful with the mask on. Robin suddenly realized he was leaning in closer to Starfire and she wasn't backing away. Deciding against his actions Robin cleared his throat and slid off the bed.

"We should probably go get lunch." Starfire still had a blank expression her face but forced a smile and walked to the door with Robin.

* * *

Starfire walked out of Robin's room a little ahead of him. A lot of things were crossing her mind and she wasn't sure how to react to them. She had never known that his parents where no longer living and if she had any idea of that she wouldn't have asked him about it. At the time she was happy though that Robin trusted her enough to share that information with her. She was happy that she was able to learn his real name as well, but felt a bit silly that she'd thought Robin was really his name all this time. Overall she was both happy and sad about their conversation and felt that she learned a lot about him.

Starfire walked into the main room to see Cyborg sitting on the couch playing a video game. She didn't see Beastboy or Raven and so decided to ask Cyborg if he knew where they were. She approached Cyborg on the couch and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He acknowledged her without taking his focus from the game.

"Friend Cyborg, have you seen Raven and Beastboy? It is time for the lunch."

"I saw BB a little bit ago, I'm not sure where he went though. I'd check his room maybe?" Starfire nodded and headed back into the hallway. Robin was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards and fridge trying to decided what to have for lunch. The double doors slid open and Starfire walked down the hall towards her friend's rooms. She knocked on Beastboy's door first and after waiting several seconds received no answer. She moved on to Raven's door only to have the same outcome. Deciding they were possibly on the roof she made her way down the hall and up the short set of stairs to the roof. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright sun on the roof and she looked around only to see no sight of the pair. She made her way back to the main room deciding she should let Robin know.

"Robin? I was not able to locate Beastboy and Raven." Robin looked up from his search and pulled out his communicator, calling for Beastboy. It didn't take long for the changeling to answer.

"Beastboy, where are you?"

"_Raven and I decided to go on a..."_ The sound of a grunt and whispering came from the other end of the communicator. _"I was in the mood for tofu burgers and we didn't have any at the house so I made Raven go get some with me?"_ Beastboy sounded a bit unsure of himself but Starfire chose not to question it.

"Alright, call if you run into any trouble." Robin put his communicator back in his pocket. "Guess we're eating without them. What're you in the mood for?"

* * *

Beastboy stuck his communicator back onto his belt and turned to face Raven. His shoulder was still a bit sore from being punched by her but he was relatively used to it by now. The two of them stood outside of a small coffee shop which was nestled between a bookshop and a sandwich shop. Beastboy honestly had no idea how he'd managed to get Raven to come out to lunch with him but he was happy nonetheless. Raven appeared a bit apprehensive and so he was trying his best to not make her feel uncomfortable. He had suggested getting sandwiches and Raven had suggested going for coffee so it was lucky that the two were right by each other.

The two made their way into the sandwich shop first. Beastboy knew exactly what he was going to get, he got the same thing every time he came here with Cyborg. Raven eyed the menu while they waited in line. They got a few stares here and there but the shop wasn't overly crowded and so no one really bothered them. The scrawny, zit-covered teen that took his order gave him a weird look when Beastboy spoke but the Changeling didn't mind. Once Raven got her sandwich the two walked over to the coffee shop and found a seat inside. Beastboy ordered Raven green tea and got himself a soy latte. He brought the drinks back to the table and dove into his sandwich, nearly finishing it before Raven even got a bite of hers.

"Do you not like your sandwich?" Beastboy asked with a full mouth.

"I haven't tried one like it before."

"What'd you get?"

"Avocado with tomatoes, banana peppers, and oil."

"Is that a vegan sandwich?"

"I've been eating vegan all week…"

"What? Why? I didn't think you liked vegan stuff?"

"I-I figured that since I was in your body you wouldn't want me adding meat to your diet… I haven't been as extreme as you, I mean I ate waffles this morning but I haven't eaten any meat." Beastboy wasn't sure what to say, he would never have asked Raven to change her diet for him.

"You didn't have to do that." Raven looked down and took a large bite of sandwich, signally that the conversation was over. Beastboy, who had already finished his sandwich, watched Raven as she ate. He mostly watched her eyes as they were they only thing that was actually hers. He'd never noticed how much depth there was to her eyes. There were several shades of violet and purple in her eyes and it was almost mesmerizing.

"Beastboy? Why are you staring at me?" Her voice called him back to reality.

"I-uh…" She simply shook her head and stood up to leave. Beastboy quickly got up and followed her out the door.

"Alright what do you wanna do next?"

"I need to go to-" Raven was cut off however by the sound of a loud explosion from a block ahead of them. A car shooting into the air was visible over the tops of the buildings. Without a word the two of them shot into the air, Raven in the form of a hawk and Beastboy levitating over the buildings in front of them. The two landed on the ground next to a broken fire hydrant which was spewing water all over the street. Several white rabbits hopped down the street in front of them and a tall light pole strolled by. On the other side they saw the culprit of the chaos. Mumbo. "You'd better call Robin."

**A/N** Sorry this took so long but I started college this week and I've had very little free time. Unfortunately, the longer I put off writing the less motivation and inspiration I have to write. I actually sat down three times to write and had no idea what to do. I decided it's time to bring mumbo back into the story. This is probably my least favorite chapter because nothing important happens. It's a bit slow so I kept it short, we'll consider this a filler chapter. I just felt that I needed to get something out there for you guys. Also I'm going to make you wait for RobxStar things to happen because I didn't want to put it that close to the BBxRae stuff. I'm thinking one or two more chapters for this story! Thank you for the continued support and reviews, I'm happy that people enjoy my writing! It might be a few weeks before the next chapter so sit tight!


	12. The End

**A/N** This is it guys. The last chapter. Read it slow and take it all in okay?!

Starfire and Robin had just finished lunch when Robin got the call from Beastboy. In seconds they were all piled into the T-car and racing downtown. This was their chance to get everything sorted out. Mumbo had fixed his wand and made his appearance, now all that was left was to convince him to change them back. Robin already had several ideas of how we going to approach this when Cyborg spoke up.

"Yo Robin, I gotta tell you something about Mumbo. I ran into him a few days ago…" Cyborg paused to let that sink in. It took a few seconds for Robin's mind to catch up.

"And you didn't tell me? Or even bring him in? Did he get away or something?"

"No actually, I talked to him and we struck a deal. If I could find the pieces of his wand he would change us back. The only issue is… I sort of told him that we wouldn't take him if he did it."

"Why would you make a deal like that?!"

"It seemed like the best option at the time! It don't matter anyways, he's going against the deal by attacking first." Robin took a deep breath.

"Let's worry about getting ourselves back in the right bodies first." It didn't take much longer before the car pulled up to the business district of downtown. Mumbo was standing proudly on top of an oversized ATM machine waving his wand and allowing chaos to ensue. Beastboy and Raven were in the center of it all. A whirlwind of money was swirling around the pair like a green tornado. Beastboy was using his telekinesis to pull sections of the storm to the ground but new bills would quickly take their place. Raven was trying to fly out of the storm but was attacked by a volley of coins every time she made the attempt. The two didn't seem to notice the storm of money was getting tighter and tighter around them. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all leapt out of the car and assumed attack positions.

"Titans, go!"

"Mumbo, we had a deal!" Cyborg shouted.

"There's been a slight change in the show!" Mumbo aimed his wand at Cyborg and unleashed three large metal rings which wrapped themselves tightly around the half-robot. Robin took the opportunity to fly up behind Mumbo and kick him to the ground. He wasn't expecting the Mumbo he kicked to the ground to be made of cardboard. He heard the characteristic snicker from behind him and quickly turned only to spray back a large amount of water. Robin landed on the ground with a thud, drenched in water, but quickly recovered. He saw Raven and Beastboy were now tightly wrapped together by thousands of dollar bills. The only thing visible was their eyes and up. Starfire ran over and pulled out her birdarang and began trying to cut the money away.

Cyborg, having freed himself from the metal rings, aimed his sonic canon at Mumbo and fired. He hit the magician and sent him flying back into the brick wall of the building behind him. Mumbo slowly got up but Cyborg and Robin were on him before he could move. Robin grabbed Mumbo's wand and Cyborg grabbed the lanky Magician by the back of his collar.

"It's over Mumbo, change us back and your punishment won't be as bad as it could be."

"What makes you think I'll actually do what you want?"

"Because if you don't you're going to be spending so much time in a jail cell you'll forget what the sun looks like." Robin's eyes were now glowing emerald green through the mask he had on his face. Mumbo shrunk back, obviously intimidated by Robin's threat.

"Alright, alright… I'll do it." Cyborg set Mumbo back on the ground but kept a hand on the man's shoulder to keep him from going anywhere. Robin handed him back his wand cautiously. Mumbo waved the wand and the swarm of money around Beastboy and Raven dropped lifelessly to the ground. The two fell apart from each other and quickly got to their feet and joined Robin and Cyborg; Starfire was right behind them. Mumbo, still looking a bit upset, waved his wand and uttered the famous incantation.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" A strange sensation came over Robin's body and his vision slowly faded to black.

Starfire awoke shortly after she blacked out, and sat up cautiously. A new burning sensation was present all over her body. She looked down at her arms and saw that they were actually _her_ arms, although a bit red. She flew into the air and did a twirl out of joy and excitement.

"Glorious! We are normal!" She pulled the mask off her face and helped the others get up.

"Finally." Raven pulled her hood up and stood a bit back from the group.

"I missed my body! And my powers! And being a dude!" Beastboy looked like he was going to start crying he was so happy. The cops soon arrived to take Mumbo away. Nothing was said over how the Titans seemed to be back in their correct bodies. The team piled into the T-car and headed back to the tower. Starfire, now feeling a bit sore, decided to rest in her room for the remainder of the day. She didn't realize that she'd fallen asleep until a light knock on her door scared her awake. She sat up quickly and then regretted it as the pain in her arms and legs made itself present to her.

"Come in." She said weakly. The door opened to reveal Robin. It was relieving to see Robin as himself and not as her anymore, although she couldn't deny that she had sort of enjoyed being in Robin's body for the last few days.

"Hey Star, how ya feeling?"

"I am fine." Starfire attempted a smile but the look on Robin's face told her it wasn't working. "I am not sure how you fought in this condition. It is most uncomfortable."

"I suppose the adrenaline made me ignore it." Robin stood there for a moment, looking at her.

"Is there something you need Robin?"

"Oh uh… the others are gonna go out and get pizza and I came to see if you wanted to go?" Starfire wasn't feeling the best but she felt that she couldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with her friends in celebration.

"I most certainly would!" Starfire slowly got up out of her bed and joined Robin at the door. Together they rode to the pizza parlor where they often went for celebrations. They ordered the usual and sat around talking about the week. Beastboy and Raven discussed their part of the deal with Mumbo, which Robin sat through with an unhappy look on his face. Everyone seemed very content to be back in their own bodies. The conversation lasted until about 8 at night when the Titans finally made their way back to the tower.

"Regular training will resume tomorrow so get some rest everyone." Robin made his way to the gym to work out. Beastboy and Cyborg excitedly grabbed controllers and began playing a video game while Raven quietly observed from the edge of the couch. Starfire watched the two play and did her best to cheer at seemingly appropriate times. After about an hour she decided to head up to the roof.

It had been a very strange week and a lot was on her mind. She felt that she had learned a lot about Robin and that he was being more open with her. She was having a harder time ignoring some of the feelings that she was beginning to feel for him. She found a good spot on the roof and laid down to get a good view of the stars. It was a very clear night and so she could see a lot of the stars. The view on Earth was never as good as the view on Tamaran, but she liked it nonetheless. She wasn't out on the roof very long when she heard footsteps behind her. She sat up and turned to see Robin making his way onto the roof. His hair was a bit disheveled from working out and she couldn't help but think he looked very cute like that.

"Whatcha doin out here?"

"I came here to do some thinking of course."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I was actually going to go back to my room, I am very tired from today."

"Ok well I'll walk you back." Robin held the door open for Starfire and walked with her back to her room. She paused at her door and turned to face Robin.

"Sleep well, friend Robin."

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"I… I wanted to tell you… I like you Starfire."

"I too like you friend Robin?" Starfire was not sure why he was sharing this with her.

"I… I mean that I like you… as more than just a friend." It was beginning to dawn at Starfire what the boy wonder was getting at.

"Oh I… I too feel in that way for you Robin." Starfire was doing her best to contain her excitement and not stumble over her words. She had been hiding these feelings for years and now Robin was finally admitting to her that he felt the same way.

"I was wondering if you would be my… girlfriend." Starfire let out a small squeal of excitement before pulling Robin into a bone-crushing hug.

"Of course Robin!" Robin mumbled something that she couldn't quite understand and so let go of Robin. He paused to catch his breath before smiling at Starfire. The two stood there awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do next.

"Um… goodnight Star." He turned to leave but Starfire grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. In one swift movement she pressed her lips to his in a kiss. She pulled away smiling and Robin had a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Sleep well Robin." With that she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe that it took switching bodies to finally get him to admit that he liked her.

**A/N** Sorry for the cheesy ending, I suck at endings. I didn't really want to make the Rob/Star and BB/Rae stuff happen on the same day but I just was not able to stretch it out long enough so oh well. I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for sticking with me through this whole story! I'm considering doing a sequel or oneshot-recap eventually but don't expect anything too soon. College writing has put a bit of a damper on my creativeness and so I have been having a hard time writing lately. Thank you for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate the support! This is my first big story and so I'm glad to see it got so much positive feedback. That's all folks!


End file.
